Anti-Beck Oliver
by CaptureLife
Summary: "I'm just not really fond of him. Can you blame me?" - Tori Vega. x
1. Prologue

**Anti-Beck Oliver **

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

** Prologue. **

Do you know how it feels to hear the same old thing everyday? Probably not.

How about to see the same old face whenever you turn? Probably encounter one.

Those things just irritate my day which is cause by someone far beyond my lifestyle. He is _Beckett James Oliver. _

_Beck_, a famous worldwide _actor, singer, dancer_ or _whatever you want him to do_. The perfect package for an artist I bet. He makes girls shout every time he smiles or just wave his hand. I promise you even he just stand in the middle of the stage & do nothing, people will still buy tickets. See the power he can produce?

I walk to school everyday hearing girls gossiping about how 'handsome' or 'hot' he can be. Pathetic right? Or basically just scream on how he replied on their tweets. The guy probably just do it to get more fans. Every time he sings girls will say these words _'OMG! He has the most angelic voice ever"._ Hello? Have you even heard how angels sing?

Whenever I go home I saw his face on every corner of the street. _Billboards, light posts, guard post_ maybe even is a _sticky post_. _Facebook_, my news feed is full of his name. Beck here, Beck that and Beck wherever. _Twitter_, trending topic every single day. Come on! A cat flushing a toilet perhaps deserve the trending spot than him. For short every little thing in the net is occupied by his name.

I'm not a hater of him.

I'm just simply stating my opinion, it's a free country. Right?

Some of my classmates push me away because I'm not fond of him.

It's just for me he's not that good of an actor, singer or dancer.

I prefer people who really have talents and not exposed because they have good looks.

Yes, I agree that Beck Oliver is a good looking man but I found him a bit too arrogant.

With just one tiny-weenie status I post, my life turned upside down.

So now I'm known as **TORI VEGA** – An **_Anti-Beck Oliver_**.

* * *

**_Anti- Beck Oliver _**

**_Logging in... _**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Anti- Beck Oliver. _**

**_© CaptureLife_**

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

**(Vega's residence at Florida) **

**6:00 am.**

**Tori Vega's Point Of View. **

_*kriing kriing* _ß Sorry, I can't afford sound effects XD

Alarm clock, just five more minutes. Please?

_*kriing kriing*_

Alright, I'll wake up. Why do you need to interfere with my relationship to my bed Mister alarm clock? Jealousy perhaps? I wonder why people invented alarm clocks; they are disturbing for crying out loud. Seriously.

_Another day to the terror I call school _I thought.

_"Tori, get down and eat breakfast" _A morning shout from my wonderful mom. What a great way to start the day?

_"Yeah-Yeah. So what's for breakfast?" _I asked. Looking so hungry as ever. I hope it's a bacon sandwich because I'm craving for one.

_"Bacon sandwich prepare for you to eat on the way to school sweetie" _Busy mom explaining while packing my sandwich.

_"Then I guess I better go to my room and prepare myself" _I ran to my run and take a quick bath. Change into a sleeveless pink polo shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. Curl my hair, peak into the mirror & I'm ready to go.

_"Mom, I better get going. Love you, Bye!" _I kissed her on the cheek & walk my way to school.

**(Tori's school; Sherwood)**

**8:00 am.**

Finally made it on time. Seriously, school is not hard for me. Why? It's because I'm popular; I don't even know how I get into that phase. I have great grades and I'm athletic. Then wonder, why am I calling it 'terror'? It's not only because of terror teachers. It's mainly cause of my boyfriend or I prefer to call ex-boyfriend Beck Taylor.

_"Hey gorgeous." _A deeply manly voice said. No need to guess, I'm sure it's Beck.

_"Why are you here? Am I missing something?" _I coldly stated. He's getting in my nerves lately.

_"Perhaps MISS SUNSHINE, you should greet & treat your boyfriend properly" _He emphasizes the name Miss Sunshine loud and clear.

_"Let me tell you something Beck Taylor. We're over almost 2 months ago as in broken up. I'm not inlove with you anymore, it's mainly because you cheated on me by using my bestfriend. Hello? Is your brain missing? It's not my fault I'm too gorgeous to be easily forgotten but get lost. I'm going to say this for the last time, you are my ex-boyfriend. EX which means NOT ANYMORE" _I walk past through him and stick my tongue out.

_That's a great walk out speech _I proudly thought.

Since I'm vacant for the very first period (lucky me). I'm just going to listen to some insane songs and keep my mouth shout for the next hour. Looking to everyone passing at my view, people keep waving and mouths 'good morning' at my face. I just wave back & smile so I can not look too arrogant. Protecting an image too, remember?

Jade West, my bestfriend is snapping her hands on my face. _"What do you need?" _I said. I was listening to my favourite. Hmmm.

_"I need you to give me something, please?" _She pleaded.

_"I already gave you Beck Taylor. What else do you need?" _Yes, you're right. She is the girl who my boyfriend use to cheat on me. No worries, we got a great friendship & we won't lose it to some dumb boy.

_"Bitter much? *she playfully hit my arm* before getting way to far from my question, I want you to move with me in California. Pretty please?" _Twinkling her hazel brown eyes at me while twirling her blue/violet highlights.

_"You've make it sound like it's something easy like popping a pimple" _I smile at her sarcastically. Moving from another state is not easy at looks like at television.

_"I already ask your mom about it. Call her & see that I'm not lying" _She handed me her phone as I took it and dialled my mom's number. I can't believe I'm doing this.

**(H-Tori's Mom; T- Tori)**

**M- Jade, why did you call?**

**T- Mom, it's me. Tori, you're daughter.**

**M- Oh, sweetie what do you want?**

**T- Is it true that you tell Jade I can move on into California?**

**M- Swee-**

**T- Where am I going to live there mom?**

**M- Tor-**

**T- Come on, Answer me. **

**M- One question at a time dear. Yes, I agree with Jade knowing you're going to study in some prestigious school, you are going to live at your sister's house in L.A. Don't worry, Jade is with you. **

**T- But, I don't want to leave Sherwood. There will be a lot of adjustments if I move away.**

**M- Tor, baby, sweetie. You're going to be fine. Actually you're leaving tomorrow afternoon.**

**T- TOMORROW!**

**M- Goodbye, Love you too. **

**_Call Ended-_**

_"See, I was stating the truth. We're best friends for almost forever & you don't trust me" _Jade said as she pout her lips and look sad.

_"I trust you now. I'll go with you in one condition & that is if you're going to give me a valid reason why we need to go there" _I look serious while staring at her eyes. Oh gosh, I'm going to crack up any minute now.

_"Daddy wants me to study in some school called 'Hollywood High' and I can't do it without you. So now please?" _She said kneeling infront of me. Really we need to go and do this kind of position?

_"Fine, I'll go with you. Just stand up, you're embarrassing" _I lose dumbfounded.

_"But you love me" _She giggled then her phone buzzed. _"OMG! He tweet me" _

_"Who tweeted you? The president of America?" _I tease her while we start walking to our second class.

_"No, silly! Beck Oliver tweeted me. Eeep! He said 'Hi Jade. Thanks for the support. I love you too & have a nice trip to California, maybe I can tour you around? Hahaha. Kidding. Lol.' _I'm so happy" Jade bounce up & down like she won a pot of gold.

_"Pfft. He's just teasing you. Why do you even like him? He's just a great looking guy and not that good of an actor" _I said as she stares at me weirdly. _"What? I'm not hating. I'm just not lift up by what he is in the Hollywood industry"_

_"Your just jealous because he didn't tweet you" _She keep typing at her iPhone as we enter class.

_"I'm happy with the persons who tweet me. Like now, Fat Amy tweeted me saying 'I'm thin now'" _I told her as I walk past her and sit at my chair. Pfft, Beck Oliver is just making her hope too much.

_"That is impossible Tori. She didn't even tweet that to ANYONE" _She spat glaring at me.

_"I know. It's also how impossible that Oliver guy is going to tour us around California. Stop dreaming Jade" _I stole her phone away and hid it at my bag.

_"Someone's cranky today. I hate you Tor" _She said sticking her tongue out. Wow, I really did make her turn to bad vibes. I'm so good.

_"I love you too bestie" _I said hugging her as she refuse. This is why I love my best friend. We're both sweet, lovely, pretty (emphasize this one) and amazing yet we're crazy and sometimes random. You may not see the sweet side of me because I got a bad mood. Blame it on, Beck Taylor.

(**Tori's residence at Florida)**

**5:30 pm. **

School went on quite smoothly and a little bit happy because Beck Taylor got detention. Guess who's a happy girl? I am. Hahaha. Bad Tori, Bad.

I'm now at home packing my bags for my departure tomorrow. I can't do this all alone because I'm with Jade & currently having a video chat with my amazing big sister Trina Vega. She's the most down to earth person I ever met.

_"Why do I even need to help you Tori?" _Jade said as she refuse to get my clothes at my closet.

_"It's because you're the one who drag Tori into leaving Florida" _Trina said while the laptop shows her face. I bet she's currently listening to some songs, I can't bear to hear.

_"My sister is right. Also Jadey, you owe me especially with Beck Taylor" _I said as I playfully mess her hair up.

_"We've broken up awhile ago morning" _She said sadly as tears fall down on her face.

_"Aw, sweetheart why?" _Trina said concerned across the laptop screen.

_"I found him cheating on me with Jessica" _She said as her voice broke and her mascara falls out.

_"The school slut? He can do that to me but never to you Jade" _I said as I stand up angrily ready to punch his face.

_"What are you going to do punch him?"_- Trina.

_"You're too weak" _–Jade. They giggled in union.

_ "Don't come screaming at me when you died drowning on your mascara tears" _I said as I zip my bag and found it to be ready to go. _"I don't know why but I'm curious, what song are you playing out there Trina? And who's poster is that at your door?" _I added.

_"It's a song by Beck Oliver called Finally Falling and that poster is him. Doesn't he look perfect?" _Ooops. I forgot, my sister is a huge fan too of Beck Oliver. Yay! (sarcastic)

_"It's ironic how your sister and me; your best friend love Beck Oliver while you don't" _Jade said as she quickly recover from the Beck&Jessica thing.

_"I just don't. He is indeed good looking but not interesting" _I said as they said in union._"You're just jealous because he doesn't tweet you back like us" _

I don't care if he doesn't tweet me or whatever.

I can live the past 16 years of my life without getting any notice from him and I can live alot more years without any notice from him.

* * *

**_A quick author's note:_**

**_You might have some questions & I'm here to answer them. _**

**_One : Beck Taylor & Beck Oliver aren't the same person._**

**_Two: The characters characteristics aren't the same of what they are in their real show Victorious. _**

**_Three: I'm not a real Beck Oliver hater. I just thought of this fanfic for fun. _**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Anti-Beck Oliver_**

**_©CaptureLife_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(LAX Airport)**

**Tori Vega's Point Of View.**

Finally we reach the land of the prestigious stars; Hollywood California.

I'm walking hand in hand with my thrilled best friend Jade West who seems to be amazed by the buildings surrounding us. Nevertheless, I was occupied by the picture of _Beck Oliver_ scattered on the streets of Hollywood. Never ending teasing, here she comes.

_"You know Tor, if you lightened up to Beck Oliver he will probably tweet you back"_ She explained as we rode into a yellow cab. I thought New York only have these kind of cars, I guess I'm wrong.

_"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care if he doesn't tweet me or whatever? Understand, Jadelyn West!"_ I said with matching hand gestures.

"_Bu—"_

_"One more word about your Beck Oliver & you're going to be pushed out of this cab, literally" _I glare at her as she shuts her mouth down. Hahahaha. Gotcha!

After a silent never awkward ride, Jade got out of the cab ahead because she needs to visit her mom 10 blocks away Trina's house. You know what? I can't wait to see my beautiful, crazy & down to earth Trina. It's like 5 years since I last saw her.

**(Trina's house; California)**

**6:30 pm. **

**Still Tori's Point Of View.**

*****_ding dong* - It's a door bell. X)_

_"Who is i—OMG! My baby sister have grown up" _Trina open the door at the very moment she saw me she squeezed me to death.

_"Trina! Let go of me. I still want to have a life, a husband and twins" _I said nearly crying.

_"Twins? You want to have twins?" _She asked as she slowly let me breathe.

_"I have a very specific fortune cookie that gave me that hint?" _I slowly crept through her house and lay myself on the couch.

_"You're still sweet, lovely and funny sister I've had years ago" _She messes my hair up and carries my luggage to my suppose to be room. _"Ehem? Wouldn't you want to help me?" _

_"Oh, Right. Sorry, I was feeling really comfortable already" _I said as laughter filled the hallways going through my room.

We've reached my room. It's a mixed color of pink & black which I really like. It has one bed, big closet, mirror, laptop, bathroom & equipped with stuff toys. So far, I'm liking my new room but I still miss my mommy & daddy. Awww.

_"This is your room. Yada-Yada. I better go downstai-"_

_"Wait! Why is there a Beck Oliver poster in my room?" _ I pointed out the poster and give my irritating face to Trina. The girl knows I'm not an actual 'fan' of Beck Oliver. Since he had the same first name as my jerky ex-boyfriend. Rude move much?

_"Let see. This is my house, my property, I'm in charge of it, you are not the boss of me. That sums up to you will have to live in this house with the way I like" _She stuck her tongue out and gave a hand sign of 'whatever'. I didn't know my sister turn into a irritating monster from years now.

_"What did LA let you eat and you turn into some annoying monster? Urg. You do know I don't like Beck Oliver that much" _I carelessly throw the pillow at her but she luckily missed.

_"Deal with it Tor. Now you have to see Beck Oliver all day long. Mwahahaha" _She walks out the room with an evil laugh. From an awesome day turns to a worse one.

_*O-o-o-o-Oppa Gangnam Style*_

_"Beck? What made you call?" _My jerky ex-boyfriend Beck Taylor is her to ruin my day more and more.

"_How rude of you to treat you boyfriend like that?" _He said as Jade enters my room and mouthed 'Who's that?"

_"BECK. You aren't my boyfriend. I will never hook up with a guy who kissed the school slut and hurt my best friend. I am not dumb enough to fall for you again. I know my looks are irresistible but come on stop now. You're fluttering me to much" _I emphasize the word Beck & Jade nodded as continue to make her way to my laptop and it looks like she's opening her facebook or whatever.

_"How thick of you to say that?" _He defence his self.

_"All of the people are thick. If our skin we're thin as paper we would have die. Is anyone home at your brain?" _I laughed as I hang up on him and screams 'JERK'.

_"Stop stressing yourself Tor. We still got school tomorrow" _Jade said as she seems busy typing something at FACEBOOK.

_"Better tell that to Beck. Who has been bugging me all the time? Am I that gorgeous?" _

_"Or are you just so boastful of how you look?" _She said as she laughed walking out of my room. What's with people laughing every time they walk out of my room?

After Jade left my room, I've guessed she has been probably arranging her things on her room. I've arranged my clothes and already change to my PJ's. I've already cleaned my room and found a small curtain to cover that 'Beck Oliver poster'. Hours has passed and I've decided to open my online accounts.

**_FACEBOOK. _**

**_EMAIL : torivega _**

**_PASSWORD: ******** _**

I clicked on my name on the right side and in just a second it shows my timeline. Scrolling down I saw an undefined status that has been posted when I'm on the phone with BECK TAYLOR.

**_Tori Vega _**_posted 3 hours ago_

**_UGH! Beck has been getting on my nerves lately. He's really irritating and annoying. Let's also talk about on how ugly he looks. Come on, you're not even handsome. Keep dreaming Beck maybe someday you'll get there. One word. You're such a JERK. _**

_Jade must have been posted this. She's really impatient _I thought in the back of my mind.

After I read it I've noticed it has over 300+likes and over a thousand of comments. I didn't know a lot of people would care about my relationship with Beck Taylor. Hmm, He must be really famous. I've checked my notifications and I have almost hundreds of messages. I've checked them one by one and it blew me away.

**'****_How dare you tell Beck he's a jerk?'_**

**_'You are just insecure how Beck is wonderful and you're not'_**

**_'If he's a jerk. What do you call yourself?'_**

**_'How could you tell that to an angel like Beck?' _**

_Angel? More like a devil_ I angrily thought. How come people cover him up? But one message made me understand all of this chaos.

**_'NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL BECK OLIVER A JERK' _**

OMG! I've been misunderstood. People taught I was talking about the famous actor, singer and all around 'Beck Oliver'. I'm basically in a mess at the moment. What should I do? I don't know why but I instantly logged on to twitter and I was stuttering when I saw what's trending number 1 WORLDWIDE.

**_'#ToriVegaAntiBeckOliver'_**

Also this TT's has been accompanied by alot more.

_'__**#ToriVegaIsJealousOfBeck'**_

**_'#GOAWAYTORI'_**

And let us not forget the insane hates I get from his girl fans.

**_ VIVlovesBeck : Go die Tori. You're invading our Beck happy zone._**

**_ BeckIsMyHusband: No one insult my soul mate like that. _**

**_ SmileForBeck: Tori, go hate on somebody else but not on our Beck. _**

But one tweet irritates me the most.

**_' BeckOliver: Always remember the more you hate, the more you love. Goodnight my dear. Dream of me. ;) #Iknowyouwill.'_**

He's so pathetic and dreaming too much. I'm too gorgeous to be dreaming someone like him. If someone else is on my place they will be crying and explaining how it's a misunderstanding but not me. Why? Because thanks to him I'm now famous.

So he wants to play with me huh? I'm not going on without a fight.

So, let's see how far can he get as I start my life being an official worldwide **_ANTI-BECK OLIVER._**

* * *

**Author's Note. **

**Again, Beck Taylor & Beck Oliver are different people in this fan fiction. **

**Beck Taylor is played by Ryan Rottman who is the jerky ex-boyfriend of Tori & as well Jade.**

**Beck Oliver is played by Avan Jogia who is the famous actor, singer and all around boy worldwide. **

**Lastly, I am a certified avid fan of Avan Jogia/Beck Oliver. This fan fiction is for fun. :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Anti- Beck Oliver. _**

**_© CaptureLife_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_(Star-studded Management) _**

**_Beck Oliver's Point of View. _**

Wow, I got a point of view. At last! Thanks Miss Author.

I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Beck Oliver. 17. Home study. A worldwide actor, singer, and all around man in showbiz. I think that's the only thing you need to do.

_"Beck Oliver your on queue in 5 minutes" _Perhaps you still need to know her. She's Sarah, my manager. Description? You may ask. A monster in my eyes.

I nodded as she peak into my dressing room. _"And don't do anything stupid" _She added. She's a controlling maniac. Beck you can't do this, you can do that. I had enough.

_"The only stupid thing I've done is to hire you" _I whisper. It's damn true.

She turns her head on me one more time and place her hands on her hips. _"What did you just say?" _She step closer to me and give me the deadliest glare ever.

_"I-I said how pretty you look today" _I smile and walk my way out of the room. Phew! That was a close one.

I just reach for a pretzel down the hall and start searching for the person who's in charge of the commercial I'm shooting. Fame, money, girls chasing you seems to be a pleasure right? But it's not except for the girl-chasing-you-part. Just Kidding. Anyways, being a worldwide star is sometimes a pain in the guts but I got to live it.

A man in a pink suit walk in front of me. _"There's our handsome young actor" _He pinched my cheeks and clings into my arm. As he walk me and explains how the commercial flows.

_"Lastly, I know you won't be lonely because Juliet Martin is going to be with you" _He exclaimed as he start screaming to some crew on how they forgot to clean his underwear properly or clean something. I got some weird ears.

The semi blonde-brunette girl walks right to me. _"Hey baby" _She kissed me on the cheeks and winked.

Ah- I forgot to introduce you to her. She's Juliet Martin. 16. An actress. My 1-year-running-bossy-girlfriend. I do love her (please input sarcasm here).

_"Hi. It's nice how we're in the same com-"_

_"I've called you almost 20 times but you didn't answer back. I've texted you a hundred times but no reply. I said 'Hey baby' but you give me the lamest reply with 'hi'" _She blurted out. In a second she turned from princess to Dracula or Medusa.

I scratched my head_ "Am I missing something in here?" _I said while putting the jacket my manager told me to wear.

_"Yes. You're such a moron. How can you not notice on how recklessly you are acting being my boyfriend?"_ She said as she pouts. At first it was cute but now it's irritating.

I turn my head to her. _"I love you"_ I said with no effort and emotion accompanied.

She smiles. "_Aw, I love you too baby" _She gave me a peck on the lips and starts to read her lines.

_She's such a stress. _I scream at loud in my thoughts.

**(Beck's Room; California)**

**8 pm.**

**Still at Beck Oliver's Point Of View.**

Thank you Lord! Shooting is over and I'm peacefully playing my guitar at my bed.

I've just overcome a day of survival with the nagging and pleading of two depressing girls I would like to name Sarah the Dragon and Juliet the generation's Medusa. Argh. If those two we're out of my life, my career would be a lot better. All I know is I courted Juliet for publicity and Juliet is using me for fame too. Things I do for fame. -.-

I scrolled into my news feed when I found a screen captured photo of a girl posting on how she hates me. Tori Vega, what a wonderful sweet name. At least she's not the kind of person who kiss the ground I walk on.

_*Finally falling...*_

**Phone Convo.**

**(S- Sarah; B-Beck)**

**S- Beck. My dear, I hope you're in trends about you're new hater.**

**B- That Tori Vega girl?**

**S- Yes. **

**B- Is that the only thing that made you calls?**

**S- No. I want you to play along with her.**

**B- Play along?**

**S- Be more aggressive and make her fall in love with her.**

**B- What about my Juliet&Beck fanatics?**

**S- That's old news. You & that Tori lady is the hot thing. Once you made her fall in love with you or even make her aggressive with you then ka pow. **

**B- Ka POW?**

**S- It means you'll be extremely popular. No more doubts. Just do it. Toodles! **

**End of Conversation.**

Play with her huh?

I'm going to play with my hater. Then that's probably the best thought Sarah has think for years. I bet the light bulb in her brain is functioning properly once again.

My past career has been boring enough that it comes to the point where I rather watch someone puke their heads off and make it entertaining. Messing with someone who truly hates me wouldn't hurt right?

_But what if I fell for her? _I thought.

_No. That will never happen. I promise she's the one who's going to fall. _I thought as a smirk escaped my lips.

**(Tori's room; California)**

**10 pm.**

**Tori Vega's Point of View. **

Until this very moment I'm reading the insane comments and messages I've received for the past hours. At least I'm in the lime light. I'm even popular than that rising actress 'Juliet Martin'.

_"Tori. God, I'm so sorry" _Jade just screams out of nowhere. I bet she already found out about the hate I'm getting.

I let out a big sigh and smiles. _"Sorry for what?" _I crossed my arms as I playfully grins a little bigger.

_"Aren't you worried on how much the half of the population in the world hate you? I should probably post a video saying on how it's all a misunderstanding that I'm talking about Beck Taylor our jerky ex-boyfriend" _She pace back-and-forth. I know I should tell her my perception but I love watching her being so stressed.

_"I just ruined your life. Gosh. I'm so sorry" _

_"Jade I-"_

_"You might never have a husband. You may never have the twins you're fortune cookie sees" _She starts to cry and kneel in front of me.

I laugh out loud. _"You should have seen you're face. I'm fine Jade. I got a plan" _Her eyes furrows and keeps sending me glares.

_"You should thank that I love you. If I don't I would have kill you already. Yada-Yada. What's the plan?" _She says as she sat beside me and stole the laptop once again.

_"I'm going to play him with my own hands" _I chuckled and starts to peak in to what Jade is doing.

She turns her head to me. _"Like make him fall in love with you?"_

_"Yes Jade. That's why I love you" _I hug her tight and winked.

_"Why?" _She says as she keeps reading the hate I'm getting online.

_"For fun. He wants to play flirty. I'll play flirty. In no time he will fall in love with me so that his fans can see how he hits on every girl he sees. Like desperate."_

Jade laughs out of queue. _"How if you're the one who fall?" _

_"Don't worry Jade. I will not fall in love with him. I promise you he will because no one can resist my Vega charms. Let the game begins" _I just jump in bed and smile wide.

Watch out Beck because Tori Vega is coming to town. ^_^

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! Long time no post. Sorry, I was busy. Will you forgive me? Lol.**

**Juliet Martin- she is being played by Zoey Dutch. **

**Again, Beck Taylor and Beck Oliver are different persons. J **


	5. Chapter 4

**Anti- Beck Oliver. **

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**(Vega's Residence; California)**

**7:30 am.**

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

**"Tori, how long will it took you to finish your morning rituals? We're going to be late for school"**Trina keeps knocking on the door. Oh what a poor door! I feel bad for it.

I open the door with a pissed off Trina on the doorstep. **"What a beautiful way to greet me a good morning!"**I walk past her and down the staircase.

**"You do know we kept waiting for you for like an hour?"**Trina keeps nagging like there's no tomorrow.

**"We can have this talk now and be late for class or we can go to school already and forget about it. Choose one?"**I offer her. I know she won't risk being late to school since it would be my first day as well as Jade.

**"Trina choose the 2****nd**** option. Now, we better go because I don't want to be late at my first day" **Jade push us towards the door and unto the car. She starts the car like there's no tomorrow.

Wait a minute?

What if I got bash when I walk through the school hallways? Then I better stand up for myself.

I don't care if my reputation changes into an Anti-Beck Oliver because I'm going to claim it back by making Beck Oliver fall for me.

I maybe sweet but don't you dare mess with me.

We walk through the school hallway when a brunette girl walks up to me looking mad.

**"So you're Tori Vega?"**she slaps me. **"How dare you bash Beck Oliver?"**she places her hands on her hips looking like a bitch.

**"Yes I am. How dare am I? I guess I'm darer than you"**I wink at her and let out a small smile.

**"Is there even a word darer?"**She points her finger at me.

I walk past her then tilt my head. **"Look up to your dictionary young lady because you're missing a lot"**then I flip my hair. Another Victorious fight in my favour.

**"Wow, that's entertaining but Jade and I have to get going. Later baby sis"**Trina and Jade both hugged me and waved goodbye. I'm doing great, I guess?

A red headed girl walks up to me with a guy accompanied by her. **"That was so cool of you to do"**She praised me.

**"Uh-Thanks but who are you two?**_" _I asked as I walk to my designated locker.

**"I'm Cat Valentine and this is Andre Harris. We've heard a lot about you and seeing you standing up at Carly Shay is cool"**She let out a sweet smile.

**"Then nice to meet you Cat and Andre. Well, that Shay girl is obviously doing too much**_" _I glanced at them. **"If you could excuse, I better go to my first class now. See you around"**I walk away and seeing a great day ahead of me.

I've learnt how to stand up for myself, made new friends and impress a lot of people. Take that Beck Oliver, I guess you weren't such a challenge. Pfft.

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(Star-studded Management)**

**8:00 am.**

I'm currently in Sarah's office while intertwining hands with Juliet. My so called 'girlfriend'. I have to confess on the first month of this 'publicity couple affair' I actually fell in love with Juliet but as days pass my love for her fades as well. Who knew she would be so clingy?

**"Oliver, snap out of your thoughts" **Juliet scolded me.

**"See Beck? Without Juliet by your side you'll be one trashy artist" **Sarah agreed with her she-devil partner. **"Back to our meeting. So Beck have you decided your plan for your 'rumoured' hater?" **She asks.

**"I agree that I should let her fall for me. I'm going to break up with Juliet which will makes the media buzzing then I'm going to hit on my hater and after that I'll be popular and I'll give Momma ***pointing to Sarah* **an advance ham on Christmas" **I grin widely. It's been years since I smile that big.

**"WHAT? Oh no! I wouldn't let this jerk break up with me" **Juliet stands and slaps me twice.

**"Wait Beck are-"**

**"Sarah, remember I could give you advance ham on Christmas if I ever regain this amazing popularity after my plan" **I winked at Sarah.

**"Sarah, don't tell me you're going on his side?" **My she-devil soon-to-be ex-girlfriend exclaims.

**"Well, Momma does likes advance ham on Christmas. Indeed Beck, I'm on your team" **With that being said Juliet slams the door and I instantly hug Sarah.

Who knew the Beck charms still works at older ladies? Shh. Don't tell Sarah I told that. ;)

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

**(School; 1****st**** Subject)**

**8:30 am**

As I walk into my room people especially girls keeps staring at me. I guess they recognized me already as 'Tori Vega Anti-Beck Oliver'. Whatever! I'll just think that they are staring at me because they are jealous of my beauty. Ha-ha.

**"Tori Vega. Pfft. You came up call yourself an Anti-Beck Oliver?" **Carly Shay says while her back-up accompanies her back. **"It would be alright if you're pretty or hot but in scale of 1 to 10 you're a 0. Aww. Poor ugly slut" **She glares at me and laughs flirtaciously.

I stood up and look into their eyes. **"Look who we have here? The Charlie's Angels with their leader Miss Shorty Pants" **I saw them got irritated. 1 point for Tori. **"Also, if I'm not pretty or hot what are you? Some poor ugly disgusting drooling and smelly girls. Oh wait correction. SLUTS" **

**"You just d-didn't c-call us that!" **They said in union. They probably have practiced this morning. Ha-ha.

**"I just did. So what now? You're going to cry and call your mommies? Here you can have my phone" **I hand them my phone and smile jokingly.

In just one blink of an eye they've walk away and start swaying their hips left to right. Who knew I was this clever and tough? Nobody.

**"Tori Vega did it again. I'm impressed" **Andre Harris sat beside me and gave me a playful smile.

**"Thank you, Thank you" **I bow like I was in some awarding show. **"Anyway, who are the chicks with Carly?" **

**"Did you just say chicks?" **Andre asked in shocked. What now?

**"Why is it bad? We have freedom to tell whatever we want. I can also call you fatty" **I told him as he playfully hit my arm.

**"Who cares?" **He glares. Aw, I hurt his boy feelings. Ha-ha. **"Those are Nina Martin and Kadee Worth. For short, the school Princesses or as I call the 'Flirts'"**

**"Oh. Great. Out of topic, does this school have computers where we can open accounts or you know what I mean?" **I asked since I don't know how to continue the conversation.

**"Yup. I do I'm like the school's monitor" **He stands up and handed his hand. **"Are you coming or not?" **

I stood up and held his hand for support. **"Geez, I'm coming Mister Hall Monitor" **as we walk through the computer room.

**(Computer Room)**

**"What are we going to do here anyways?" **He ask dumbfounded. .-.

**"We're just going to stare at the computers until they melt" **I hit his head softly. **"Of course, we're going to check our facebook and twitter accounts. Is your brain lost these days?" **I giggle.

We just walk to our computers and start to log in to our individual accounts.

**_Email : torivega _**

**_Password: **************_**

**_Friend Requests : 250_**

**_Messages: 178_**

**_Notifications: 237 _**

**"Whoa dude. You've got one popular account" **Andre exclaimed shocked. I just turn my head and nodded my head. I don't know why I did that?

I continue checking my facebook, it still the same boring thing. Hates, bash sometimes praises. :D

One thing caught my eye: **_Jade West invites you to like a page 'Tori Vega Anti-Beck Oliver'_**

I've check it out and boy, it has almost a million likes. Thanks Beck for the popularity. Guess what? They even put the prettiest picture I've had. I must be crazy by thinking of this like it was a gift.

**"Let's check my twitter" **I've log on to my twitter and do the same thing but one irritating post makes me furious.

**_ BeckOliver: Miss ToriMarieV have you already realized you love me?_**

I replied with a simple answer.

**_ ToriMarieV: BeckOliver .Nah-Uh. I can go on more than that. _**

I was busy watching how my notifications in twitter start to blow when my phone rings.

**"Hello? Tori Vega speaking. Who is this?" **I asked the person on the other line.

**"Hi sweet thing. I see you have replied, how sweet" **He replied with a husky voice. I know that voice?

**"Beck Oliver? What the?" **

**"You got me Tori. Remember save my number darling" **He hangs up and left me hanging. Oh, he's going to have it.

He thinks he can manipulate me? Well, guess what I can make him follow everything I say even with my eyes close.

You're going to fall for me Beck Oliver. You're going to fall HARD. ***smirks* **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Nina Martin- she is one of the star in House of Anubis.**

**Kadee Worth- she is Keke Palmer.**

**BTW, My other story 'You're Mine, Remember?' is going to be updated this weekend since it was reformat one day and I lost it. Sorry. x **


	6. Chapter 5

**Anti-Beck Oliver**

**© CaptureLife**

**Chapter 5**

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(Star-studded Management; dressing room)**

**9:00 am**

"**You got me Tori. Remember save my number darling" **I hang up and let out a chuckle. Wow, I never knew she got some sweet voice. She's so pretty. Woah! Snap it out Oliver, remember don't fall in love with her and let her be the one to fall for you.

My dressing room door open. "**Beck, darling. Get up & arrange yourself" **Sarah commanded.

"**Why? What's the rush?" **I said as I focus on my phone while playing Temple Run 2.

"**We're going to Tori Vega's school. Andale!" **Sarah re-commanded as she pulls my ear out and give me out some clothes.

"**If you'll excuse me, I would love to change my clothes ALONE" **I emphasized the word alone. Who knew maybe Sarah has a crush on me? ;)

**(Tori's school; Playground)**

**10:00 am.**

"**Sarah, what's the plan again?" **I said as I put on a cap and shades as a disguise.

"**You're going to pull Tori to you then you'll remove your disguise and hug her. After that I'll get the media crew to get some pictures and spread it worldwide" **She smiled and continue to call some agents, I didn't bother to ask who.

"**Just hug her? That's too bleh" **I proclaim. Why just hug her when you can kiss her? See my point?

"**We're only on phase 1, Beck. We don't need to rush things." **Sarah answered as she push me out of the disguise van. We sound like some secret agents right now. Cool.

Now it's time to search for Tori Vega. Where on the earth could she be right now?

There she is with some dude. Is that her boyfriend? Pfft. I'm a lot better than that guy. I'll steal you away Vega and it's going to start **now.**

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

**(Tori's School; Playground)**

**10:00 am**

"**Tori, what are we doing here? In a playground?" **Andre said as I pull him recklessly to the playground.

"**I want some fresh air and you're my only friend around except for my sister, Jade and I supposed Cat. As a friend, you need to accompany me. Understand?" **I raised my one eyebrow and smirk.

He stop to refuse and walk with me. "**Tori, look at that mysterious van and with that guy who seems to be walking this way" **Andre pointed the van and the boy who correctly seems to be walking right at us.

"**What do they think they are? Some secret agents or the mutant teenage turtles. Pfft. Old school" **I said as Andre left out a chuckle and I playfully punch his arm.

We kept walking towards the guy when he suddenly pull me into him and hug me.

"**What the hell are you doing?" **I ask as I try to let go of his hug.

"**Shhh. Keep quiet baby and just enjoy" **He said as he push away and start to lean into me. "**Ouch! What was that for?" **He added when I kick his groin hard and pull my tongue out.

"**That's for the lame outfit Beck & for that rude move. You're not going to get me; I'm always 5 steps ahead. Come on Andre, let's go and leave this failure alone" **I chuckled and we walk past to Beck Oliver.

Does he think I'm dumb enough? I know he's husky voice everywhere. Oh, Beck you're going to have a hard time trying to get me.

Remember a Vega never loses. ;)

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(Star-studded Management; Dressing Room)**

**10:30 am.**

"**What happened Beck? You were beaten up by a girl who has a skinny body?" **Sarah shouts as I keep healing my private part which Tori kick hard awhile ago.

"**Well, that girl is just plain clever and she have ninja moves." **I shouted back and start to contact someone in my contacts.

"**Now phase 1 is ruined, what are we going to do now huh?" **Sarah shouts back as she place her hands on her hips acting mean.

"**Don't worry Sarah, I'm not going to give up easily" **I said as I press call and start to call my friend Zander, another artist in this industry.

**(Z: Zander; B; Beck)**

**Phone Conversation**

**Z: Wassup bro?**

**B: I need you to search someone for me.**

**Z: Why are you acting like a stalker lately?**

**B: Just some girl named Tori Vega, just search it dude.**

**Z: Geez, calm down. Sure, I'm on it.**

**B: Thanks bro, I know I can count on you.**

**Z: Anytime. I'll just text you the address and details.**

**End of Phone Conversation.**

"**Why did you do that Beck? That's invading someone's privacy" **Sarah said. Now, I'm invading someone's privacy? When the management nearly invade my privacy years from now.

"**Just chill Sarah & we're going to do things my way now. Tori Vega is going to have a surprise visit later" **I let out a chuckle and smirk evilly.

That girl thinks she already won. No, it's only the beginning because the riot has just begun.

Operation: Make Tori Fall is on the go.

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

**(Vega's Residence)**

**7:00 pm**

"**What Beck Oliver nearly kissed you? Oh my G!" **Jade shouted. I was telling my sister and Jade about the whole 'Beck' situation.

"**Yes he did but I kick his pet and had a great show" **I laughed out loud as I saw some irritated face in front of me. "**What? What did I say?" **I added trying to compose myself.

"**Why didn't you kiss him back? That was the moment. Duh" **Trina answered back as she punches my arm lightly. Now, it's my fault? -_-

"**Maybe because I respect myself and I'm not all over your Beck god or your Beck weakling. Now that sounded a lot better" **I said as I showed up some thumbs up but they still keep glaring at me.

"**I thought you we're smart Tori! That was Beck Oliver, the most amazing guy on the planet then you just got the chance to kiss him but instead you hurt our precious baby" **Jade pleaded as she fakes cry. These guys are so plain hilarious.

I hug the both of them. "**Don't you worry? At least you can still have him as your own" **I said smiling.

"**I can't stay mad at my baby sister. Okay, case closed. Jade & I are going to our beds now, night-night" **Trina said as both of them hug and kissed me goodbye.

"**Go on & sleep and dream about your Beck weakling" **I shouted as I enter my room.

What a day? At first, I got my first ever enemy, a new friend and got to meet the world's weakest guy ever. Mr. Beck Oliver.

"**Pfft. You're so weak trying to get me. Weakling" **I said as I talk to the Beck poster on my room.

"**Really dear? You think I'm a weakling" **A husky voice said around my room window.

I turned around and saw Beck Oliver walking up to me. "**Beck? How did you freaking get here?" **I said as he cornered me on the wall. Gulps.

"**I had a guy and I use the window to enter here. Relax, don't you miss me?" **He said as he stare into me eye-to-eye and smirked.

Oh no! I am in big trouble. Tori Vega, what did you get yourself into?

**Author's Note:**

**Long time no post but I'm back here. Hiyaa!**

**Zander- it's Max Schneider. It's his name on his show How To Rock. He has some important role here. I guess?**

**What do you think about this chapter? Leave a review below & vote/follow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Anti-Beck Oliver**

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(Vega's Residence; Tori's bedroom)**

**7:30 pm**

"**I had a guy and I use the window to enter here. Relax, don't you miss me?" **I said as I look into her eye-to-eye and smirk.

"**No, I will never miss you. As in NEVER, get that Oliver?" **She says trying to compose herself and tries to let go of my two strong hands that has been blocking her exit.

"**That's harsh dear. Did you know I miss you in every hour of every minute of everyday?" **I answer as her face got red and I keep cornering her.

"**If that's harsh, what do you call this?" **she says as she punches my stomach out of nowhere. "**You're still a weakling" **she added as I saw her run on the other side of the room.

"**I've had enough, you're going to get it Vega" **I said as I ran towards her and aiming to lean in and kiss her. I'm thinking of punching her but there's a code in where boys can't punch a girl, so I'm going on a kiss.

"**Stop!" **She pushes my lips away. "**If I get one little tiny touch from you, I'm going to shout the word rapist a million of times and call 911" **She threatened me. Wow, she's very clever.

"**You think you can threat me Miss Vega? Pfft. You will never do that" **I said as I continue to lean in to her.

She run to her bed and snatch her phone. "**Before I call 911, I am going to shout the word rapist." **She smiled evilly. "**Rapist! Rapist! Rapist! Rapist! Rapis-" **I stopped her by covering her mouth with my hand.

"**Ouch, what was that for?" **I shouted after she bit my hand.

"**First, for your hand that smells funny. Have you been showering lately? Second, for trying to kiss me. Hello? My gorgeous luscious pink lips is not inviting some gross and smelly lips on it" **She said as she points her lips. She's talkative too.

"**You're lying Tori. I shower everyday and my lips is amazing. I know you want it?" **I said as I saw her imitate the impression of a person puking.

"**Maybe a million girls wants your lips but count me out" **She smiled and winked at me.

"**You're so hard to get" **I sighed and pout.

"**Well, Hard to get is my middle name" **she walks up to me and pinched my cheeks. "**Now, you better get your way out of here before some news arrived that I kidnapped you" **She added as she led me back to the window where I enter.

"**That's funny Tori. Okay, I better go now" **I hug her fast and jumped down the window through there bushes.

"**You're so unfair Beck" **She shouted as I saw her smile at me.

"**Just go ahead and sleep my friend. Bye" **I said as I send her a flying kiss.

She nudge to the flying kiss I send her. "**Better luck next time Oliver. Goodnight!" **She shouts as she closed her window and the lights starts to turn off.

Wait a minute, I feel some crazy thing in my stomach. What is it? I'm just going to brush it off. My plan didn't work but at least I know she's a great person.

I have to say, Tori Vega is a different kind of girl.

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

**(Vega's Residence)**

**6:30 am**

Another day, another life.

Last night has been quite an adventure in my room. I've met Beck Oliver, he's not that obnoxious as I think he is. He is kind of nice.

_***bzzt***_

_**From: Beck Oliver**_

_**Rise and shine Tori. Have you dreamt of me? Haha. Have a nice day friend! **_

_**P.S. You're on the news, they've been spreading that you're my rumoured girlfriend. What's up with that?**_

Beck, just won't stop sending me text messages. Yesterday, we've come up to the conclusion that we can be sort of friends. Nothing more and nothing less but still I don't like him in the Hollywood industry. We've promise we're going on our ways like I'm going with being an Anti-Beck Oliver while he can keep going on being his self.

_**To: Beck Oliver**_

_**Psshh. I would never dream of you that would be a nightmare. Have a nice day too co-friend. Thanks for making me famous and everything but I'm going to clear it up. Bye. Toodles!**_

_**P.S. Don't text back, I'm on the way to school. **_

**(Tori's school)**

"**Tori, our school has a lot of paparazzi. Do you think they come here for you?" **Jade asked as she waved at Cat.

"**Why would they come for me?" **I said as I waved at Andre who's beside Trina.

"**Probably because you're Beck's girlfriend and he visited at our house yesterday which you didn't even bother to tell us" **Trina answered and pouted.

"**You're Beck's girlfriend. Oh my!" **Cat shouted as she caught the attention of the paparazzi and they start running towards us.

"**Thanks for the attention Cat"** I sarcastically said as I pose a smile on the cameras. What I need to look pretty for the public?

"**So Tori, is it true that you & Beck are dating?" – reporter 1**

"**No, we're not & the thing you see that his at our house was just because he was going on that subdivision which in coincidence is where I live and he told me that he knew I was his number 1 hater"**

"**Tori, are you still an Anti-Beck Oliver?" – reporter 2**

"**Well, I'm not really an 'Anti' but I just don't like him in the Hollywood industry. My own opinion." **

There questions keeps on going as well as the camera flash but my sister & friends pull me away from them. "**Sorry but maybe next time" **Trina shouted at the Paparazzi. I got a cool sister.

As we enter the school Carly and her girls walks up to us. "**Trying to act like you hate Beck but all you want is to flirt with him" **She smirked.

"**Flirt is not on my vocabulary and you can go on and stuck him up on your throats and I would never care" **I said as I walk away from them. "**Come on guys, we better leave those girls alone. Toodles" **I added.

"**So Tori, what are you going to do with this mess?" **Cat asked when my phone suddenly rang.

"**Well, Cat it'll be alright. I promise you & Beck is a good person as I know" **I answered her and gave her a sincere smile.

"**Wait, what about the 'make Beck fall hard' thing?" **Andre asked as he shoved Jade away from my side.

"**I don't want to continue it anymore. Also it's such a childish thing to do, he's a great guy but still I don't like him as an artist or singer. Which means?" **I turn to ask the four of them.

"**You're still an hater" **They all answer in union.

"**Not a hater but a person who don't care if people bash her by her own opinion" **I said as I heard some 'ahh' and 'oohhh'.

Yet it is true, I'm over that make Beck Oliver fall hard for me. I think he's starting to be my friend. We're in kind of the mood of later-I-like-to-see-you-and-later-I-don't.

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(Beck's house)**

**7:30 am.**

I'm here at my couch smiling like an idiot with the last text Tori send me. She just gets me, you know? Yet sometimes I feel those funny feelings in my stomach, do you know what is it? Because I have no clue.

News flash : We're friends and I'm happy with that also I suppose I should back out with the Operation : Make Tori fall. Shoot ._. I forgot to tell Sarah that we should stop this.

_**Calling Sarah...**_

Ah, What a perfect timing!

**Phone Conversation.**

**(B; Beck : S; Sarah)**

**S: Beck darling, you did a great job with your plan. You are all over the news, great job!**

**B: Ah, Sarah about that I just want to tell you—**

**S: Tell me what? You're going to back out? We need that girl to make you famous and make her fall hard for you.**

**B: But what for?**

**S: For popularity and for the sake you can turn into a ultimate heartthrob once you broke her heart and left her hanging and running back to you.**

**B: Isn't that a bad thing?**

**S: Yes it is, you already started doing it so you better finish it. **

**B: But Sarah I wa—**

**S: No more buts, Toodles!**

**End Of Coversation.**

Popularity or Tori?

I'll just go with popularity I guess, Tori never likes me anyway. Also, why do I care it's not like I love her or already fell for her.

But what if?

What if I'm already falling for her? And why is that my heart feels like it was torn a million pieces?

What is happening to me?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What could be happening with Beck?**

**Do you think his decision was right? **

**Answer below and let me know! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Anti-Beck Oliver**

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(Beck's house) **

**12 midnight**

It's been hours I've been thinking about Tori and this darn popularity. What should I pick?

Tori, a girl who I barely know yet make me feel something interesting or Popularity, a key to my future and worldwide reputation?

_Think wisely Beck. Don't make the same mistake you've had with your ex _My thoughts instantly said.

With that, I suppose I'll go with popularity which means Operation: Make Tori Fall and Break her Heart on the go. Since, it's on the go I'm going to call Tori. I don't know why but I feel like I should talk to her also she makes me happy. Why?

**Phone Conversation **

**(B: Beck ; T: Tori)**

**T: What the? Beck, it's like midnight.**

**B: Sorry, did I wake you up?**

**T: No, you didn't. Duh, Is your brain even home? Of course, you wake me up.**

**B: It's not my fault, I want to check up on you.**

**T: Wow! So now you're blaming me? Gosh, you're the one who have the fault but instead you blame it onto me.**

**B: It's your fault to Miss Bossy. I just want to check up on you because I care.**

**T: I don't need your guidance, who are you in my life? You're not my boyfriend.**

**B: Tori, you're the meanest, arrogant and non-hearted person ever.**

**T: You don't have the right to call me that, you just know my name not my story. *cries then hangs up***

**End Of Phone Conversation**

Damn it. ._. Who's the stupidest guy ever? Beck Oliver. What am I even thinking?

_who are you in my life? You're not my boyfriend_

_who are you in my life? You're not my boyfriend _

_who are you in my life? You're not my boyfriend_

Those lines keep repeating into my head. Why do I even care about what she says? It's like it hurts me a lot in my chest. Ugh. Tori, you get me in a different way.

For now, I need to say sorry. Not that I care, it's just a part of the plan.

_Really? Why so defensive? _My inner voice said.

Yes. I don't care about her or do I? I don't, okay? It's official I'm crazy... about her? No, I just need some sleep but why so defensive Oliver? Ugh.

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

**(Hollywood High; Tori's school)**

**8:00 am**

"**Oh gosh! Tori, what happened to your eyes?" **Cat screamed at me. She's right. My eyes have been red and puff. I don't know why but Beck really hurt me emotionally. I thought he was a nice guy but I guess I was wrong.

"**No worries Cat. It's just some bad allergy, I better go now" **I start to walk away trying to avoid any conversation. I'm just plain tired. "**Ouch! Let go of me" **I squealed painfully when some gorgeous lady pulled me into a closet. "**What attack was that?" **I added being irritated.

"**I'm so sorry about everything. Forgive me please?" **The unknown lady or girl said in a manly voice.

I cracked and start to laugh. "**For a pretty woman, you sound like a guy" **I said as I pat her back. That was hilarious. C'mon.

"**I'm not joking Tori. C'mon, stop laughing and be serious" **She said in a bigger manly voice. Okay, now I'm scared. ._.

I try not to laugh and compose myself. "**I'll shut up now but one question why did you pull me Ms. Manly?" **I asked then laugh harder. "**I'm sorry but you just get me, okay." **I added.

She, I mean he removed his wig. "**Tori, it's me Beck" **He said with his puppy eyes.

"**I know I'm mad at you but can you give me a moment to laugh?" **I laugh harder having the thought of Beck being a girl. "**Now, I'm done. What do you need?" **I changed my voice into an aggressive one.

"**I need your forgiveness. I'm sorry Tori, I know I shouldn't said that and I should just accept the fact that I wake up a girl at midnight. I didn't mean those words just believe me. You don't know how I can't sleep knowing that you're mad at me. Please Tori? Please?" **He pleaded as he kneel into the floor. Thank god, we're in a closet.

"**Stand up there. I forgive you, I was just cranky because I didn't get my nutella for dinner. Okay?" **I said when he instantly hugged me. I felt some electricity flowing through my body. What could it be? "**Now, let's go out of this closet" **I said as we walk hand-in-hand. No one recognize Beck because he's back into his woman costume.

Andre walked towards us. "**Damn girl, who's the pretty lady beside you?" **He asked me as he kiss Beck's hand. This is good stuff right here. J

"**This is Beck Oliver, Andre. He's in a woman costume" **With that being said Andre had the urge to puke. For once he fell in love with a man lady.

"**Why did you not tell me about it?" **He asked.

"**Probably because you already fell in love with my looks. Andre?" **Beck answered for me as he handed his hand and winked.

"**Dude, I have to say that was a good prank" **Andre shakes Beck hand and smiled at him when suddenly the bell ring. "**Tori , we got to go!" **He added.

"**Oh yeah. Sorry but I've got to go Becky, just text me" **I kissed his cheek and run towards Andre and waved goodbye.

Wait? 0_o

Why did I kiss him on the cheek? Maybe he thinks of it into a way that I like him. Nooooooo!

I did that in a friendly way. Wooo! I should start going back to the girl I'm supposed to be. A Beck Oliver hater-slash-friend. Get it? Even I don't get it.

**(Tori's classroom)**

"**Tori, why did you kiss that Oliver guy out of the sudden?" **Andre asked since our terror teacher is still out on a meeting.

I covered his mouth. "**Shhh. Don't say it out loud maybe someone hears you" **I commanded him and compose myself.

"**Just answer me, why?" **He kept asking.

"**I just feel like doing it. Are you happy with that answer?" **I spat back at him.

"**Tori, do you think you are already falling for him?" **He asked. What if it's true? It's not right. Yes, it's not true. "**Tori, hello?" ** He added as I snap out of my thoughts.

"**Pfft. That would be impossible right? Yes it would be impossible. Okay, yes it's impossible." **I keep repeating to myself and to Andre trying to make it clear.

"**I think you're falling for him. Trust me bro" **Andre said when suddenly our teacher enters the door.

Trust him? Pfft. I wouldn't be inlove with someone like him. He's so far on my level and type. He's heaven and I'm on the ground. See what I did there?

How if?

No, I would never fall in love with him. Never and I swear. I guess?

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View.**

**(Back at Beck's house)**

**9:00 am.**

She just kissed me in the cheeks. Why do I feel hot? C'mon, Beck. It's just a plain kiss on the cheek, snap out of it.

_**To: Tori Vega**_

_**Hey gorgeous! Have a good day & smile. I'll check on you later. X**_

_***sent***_

I have to try my best to make this operation effective so she can be out of my life easily. I can't take seeing her anymore because when I do, I feel like we're the only person in the world and everything is in slow motion. Cheesy right? Could this be love? I hope not. ._.

**Author's Point Of View.**

As both of our characters starts to wonder about how they feel around each other. They start to think about one thing and ask the same question all over again

**Tori: _Am I falling so darn quick to Beck Oliver?_**

**Beck: _I think I'm falling for Tori or not? Am I falling for you?_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, this was the best I can do. Thanks 4 the reviews! **

**So what do you think is the answers for their questions? **

**Will Beck changed his mind about his decision?**

**Or**

**Will Tori start to change from an Anti to a Pro?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Anti-Beck Oliver**

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Tori Vega's Point Of View **

**(Vega's Residence: Tori's Room)**

**10:00 am**

Saturday morning, one of the great mornings of the week. Agree with me? My one problem is what to do this fine morning? Mock Jade or Trina? Be my lazy self? Or just start to hate on Beck at social media?

I choose my last option.

**_*logging on twitter*_**

**_ ToriMarieV says Beck Oliver is such a terrible actor and singer. I don't care about what other thinks, he's just not perfect. #TakeThatOliver. _**

**_* BeckOliver replied to your tweet*_**

**_ BeckOliver : Miss ToriMarieV, I know your lying because deep down you love me. #ShockingRight? _**

Ugh. I'm not going without a fight.

**_"_****He's so full of confidence. You suck, do you even know that****_?" _**I groan as I type with all my power just to answer Beck Oliver back. I hate him, I think.

**"Done hating on me Vega?" **In my surprise I saw a Beck Oliver on the window.

**"How did you get here? Huh? Are you like my mighty stalker?" **I pinched his ears and crossed my arms.

**"I used the window and I'm not a stalker, I'm a friend" **He gave me a thumb up and he removes my crossed arms.

**"Do you need anything?" **I walk towards the door and opened it. **"Because if you are here for nothing, you can go now" **I wave my hand showing him towards the door.

**"Tori, I need you right now. Can we just hang-out as friends?" **He hugged me at instant and keep on shaking me. **"Just this once. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour" **He added.

**"I will go with you if you stop shaking me" **He put me down and smiles at me. **"But first it's all on you. You are going to treat me, deal?" **

**"Deal. Let's go Tori" **He just yanks me and we run out of my room until we reached his car. Where will this lunatic take me?

**(***** Park)**

**1:00 pm**

**"I got to say, I'm impressed Beck. This is one pretty place" **I pat his back as we walk through the grounds of this park. **"By the way, why aren't you wearing some disguise?" **Curiosity hits me.

**"Thanks Ms. Vega. Disguise are old fashion and this is a place with very low population, so don't worry even a bit" **He put his arm around my shoulder and kiss my cheek.

I wipe my face. **"What was that for?" **I playfully punch his chest until it hurts him.

**"Stop those Tori. Aren't you happy that a Beck Oliver kissed you even on the cheek?" **He boasts as he messes up my hair.

**"Don't you ever touch my hair!" **I howled at him. **"Eww! Your kiss just disgust me. Like yuck, it's so gross" **I glared at him.

**"Let's see if you'll still think I'm gross" **He carries me bridal style and lay me onto the grass.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—Pfft. Beck! Stop tickling me. HAHAHAHAHA—You're awesome already, just stop" **I burst out laughing and start to let go of Beck but he's so strong that I end up praising him.

When he stopped tickling me, I'm still laying on the grass and our eyes we're snapped at each other with longing. He slowly leans towards me and I slowly follow him when in just a blink he captured my lips and we were kissing slowly but with so much passion.

_Tori!? What are you doing? Stop kissing him, you hate him right!? _My thoughts argue.

I pull out of the kiss and start to stand up. **"Uh-Let's go and eat. I'm starving" **I start to walk away thinking on how dumb I am to kiss him.

Butterflies just keep on roaming into my stomach. Stop it! Just stop and heal.

I look back into him and try to smile. **"Pssst. Aren't you coming? It's your treat, you promised it" **He nodded and follow as we start to walk towards the restaurant.

_That kiss was nothing Tori, NOTHING! _My thoughts keep saying. I hope so!

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**(***** Resturant)**

**1:30 pm**

WTF just happened? We kissed. Tori Vega and I kissed.

I don't know why but my inside tells me I should be happy but then the other side of it tells me to snap out of it because it was just part of my mission to break her heart and make her fall to me. What side to take?

_Just see it as a mission. It was nothing and you don't have FEELINGS for her. Remember that. _It's like my thoughts screamed at me.

We are now sitting and eating silently because everything seems to be awkward. Seriously!? A friend would never kiss his friend while they were in an awkward position and for the sake we are on a public place. What got into me?

It was like her eyes we're shining like diamonds and those pink and luci- No, her lips are awful and her eyes are like demons. I should keep that in mind because in the first place I'm just using her for popularity.

**"Tori, about what ha-" **

She cuts me off and the next words she said suddenly hurt my feelings. **"Let's just forget about it. It doesn't mean anything, right?" **She smiled. I don't know why but I felt like my feelings we're slowly torn. Why? I should be happy about it.

**"Yes, it doesn't mean anything. Let's just eat and enjoy this fine afternoon" **I try to form a smile and eat.

Why are my feelings confused? TORI VEGA, I blame you for all of this.

**(Beck's Residence)**

**8:00 pm.**

After we ate at the restaurant, I drove her home and send our goodbyes. It's still awkward even we try to forget about it. Right now, I'm throwing darts at her printed picture on my wall because it's the only way I could get over her and just proceed with my plans.

Did I say my television is open? Well, it's open.

* * *

**_Breaking news : Beck Oliver spotted at **** Park hanging out with his hater Tori Vega and they were caught kissing. Is hate turn into love? Let's see what Tori Vega can say about this. _**

**_Reporter: So Tori Vega, you are known to be his hater? What's up with this news?_**

**_Tori Vega: I'm certified his hater and after all of this I ultimately hate him from the inside seriously. This news is nothing folks. _**

**_Reporter: Nothing? But you were caught kissing him!_**

**_Tori Vega: First, I am not the one who's kissing him. He is kissing me, just to be clear. Second, there were NO FEELINGS intended. Lastly, that kiss was just an accident._**

**_Reporter: Very well said Tori. What can the matinee idol say about this? Find out more soon._**

* * *

Damn ._. Who knew there were paparazzi's all over the place? That was a private park. Also, what's with Tori on the interview? She seemed to be furious about me. Sh*t.

**_*1 new message from Mi'Lady Tori*_**

**_Beck, can you just do me a favour and vanish in my life? You are making my normal teenage life into terror and try your best to clear this mess up. Just forget everything we've had...Wait, a minute! We never had anything because we were never friends, I mean it. Bye, forever! _**

**_P.S. Tell your flirty girly fans to back off or else I'm going to pound them. _**

**_P.P.S. I'm still your hater and I'll try my best to mess you up. _**

Sh*t Tori. WTF? What's up with her? She can't do this to me and she thinks we were never friends. So she's playing me in her fingers?

I don't know what to do anymore with her but there's one thing I'll make sure, I'm going to break you so hard that you'll get out of this city. Be a hater but never be a player because I'm the only player in this town. **Watch out for me. **

**Tori Vega's Point Of View.**

**(Vega's Residence: Tori's Room)**

**9:00 pm.**

I'm here in my room helplessly crying while Jade is hugging me and giving me some cheering up. I thought everything is going to be great but I was wrong. I'm suppose to forget the kiss and just let him enter in my life to be friends. Instead this happen, I hate him.

People in the social media keep sending me bash and hate. They call me a slut, h*e, desperate and a lot of mean names. Clearly, I didn't do anything wrong and he made me believe we were safe from paparazzi. Who am I to believe him? His Beck Oliver, the douche bag.

**"Baby girl, stop crying that guy is not worth those tears" **I looked at Jade as she wipe my tears. **"And his flirt fans are just jealous because you got to taste his lips. I'm also jelly, next time he'll kiss you. Call me and I'll do it for you" **She added and smiles.

**"You can have his filthy lips all to yourself Jade.** I wipe out my tears and compose a smile. **"You are right. He's not worth of my tears but instead I'm going to mess him up BAD" **I added with anger in my eyes.

**"But how will you do that missy?" **Jade asked.

**_*calling Star-studded Management*_**

**"See? They are already calling me. Let the games begin Jade. Let is be." **I give her a evil smirk and took the phone.

**"Hello Ms. Sarah, I would love to take the job" **I answered and hang up. Let's just see if you can take what I'll do Mr. Beck Oliver.

**Nobody can do this game better than me**. I can whip you away with just one point of my hand. I will never let you make the tears in my eyes because I'll make sure **the next person who'll break** is you, **Beck Oliver**. I've told you before to **never mess with me**, I **mean** it but you never **listen**.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Quarrel between Tori & Beck. This is going to be messy. x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Anti-Beck Oliver **

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View.**

**(Star-studded Management) **

**7:00 am**

It's Monday and it's freakin' 7 am. That's too early for work but Sarah the demon wants me early for something important. ._.

What's more important than my 10 hours sleep?

I walked through the halls with my head down because I was texting Max. **"Geez, can't you see I'm walking?" **A voice of a girl said. It sounds familiar.

I stood up so I can say my sorry but then again she walk away. **"Sorry for that" **I try to shout but then she continue to walk down the same lane. That girl is weird.

I keep walking and walking for minutes. Who knew this management has a big building? Haha. I just keep walking when I saw Sarah waiting for me at the door.

**"Beck, move faster. You're walking like a turtle!" **Sarah howls like a wolf so I ran as fast as I can and give her my killer smile, of course she turned red. She has a secret crush on me, I just know it. Haha.

**"What the? What are you doing here?" **I shout at the girl who is sitting in front of me. This can't be. ._.

**"Oh my, aren't you happy to see me Beck? That's so mean" **Tori replied. Yeah, you see it right. Tori is here and for the fact that she is the girl I bumped into awhile ago.

**"Let's talk about the word 'mean' Tori. Your text message last night was the meanest thing ever. Also I think you will never let me in your life, missing me already?" **I gave her a glare and my famous smirk.

She rolled her eyes. **"Assuming? Duh, I would never miss you and let me just inform you I am here for a job." **She crossed her arms.

**"She's definitely right Beck, Tori here is your new leading lady." **I automatically burst out the coffee I'm drinking when I heard what Sarah said.** "New projects have been ringing our phones so here you two are. My next new Hollywood couple" **Sarah hugs us both.

**"****_Pfft. I rather be coupled up with a hobo than this guy" _**I heard Tori mumbled quietly.

**"I heard you Tori" **I said to her and gave her a smile.

**"So? Whatever ._." **She just pull away and walk to the door. **"Oh Beck, if you miss me you can just knock next door" **She winks at me and flips her hair flirtatiously.

I closed the door and make sure Tori wouldn't hear the next thing I'll say. **"What about the plan Sarah?" **I asked my demon manager. Shhh! Don't tell her, I said that.

**"What plan?" **She asks clueless.

**"The 'break her heart' operation you insists" **I said as I heard Sarah said 'ahhhh'.

**"That's why she's here, it's way easier to break her heart into pieces and get the popularity you aim. Once you break her heart, you'll effortlessly charming to the paparazzi's. So come on give Sarah a squeeze?" **Sarah explained as she widely opened her arms.

In her dreams, I would never hug her. She's a demon, demon I tell you! **"Nah, I'm good. Have a good day Senorita Sarah" **I walked out of my dressing room and spotted Tori's friends.

**Tori's Point Of View**

**(Star-studded Management; Tori's dressing room)**

**7:30 am.**

I sat on my fluffy chair with my cute new puppy Sammy as I let the door wide open. Who knew maybe my friends will come early? *u*

**"Yo! Tori V, what's up?" **I heard Andre said at the door.

**"Just you know hanging. Haha. I miss you Andre H!" **I ran to Andre and hugged him. Gosh, I miss him so much. He's like my best guy friend ^_^

**"What about me? Hmmp. You never remember Cat Valentine" **Cat pouts as she lean on the door. **"No hugs for Cat?" **She asked.

I walked over to her. **"It's just been 2 days since I never saw you Cat but here's a power hug!" **I give her my bear hug with like a claw thingy.

**"Since you already give Andre and Cat some insane hugs, can I have some too?" **Jade asked as she poke my back. **"Come on, give good ol' Jadey a hug!" **She said and I hug her tight.

**"Anywho, where's Trina?" **I glance to look and I saw her talking to Beck at the halls.** "Wait here guys! I have business to take over" **I said as I walk over Trina and Beck.

**"TORI! I miss you girl even though we see each other everyday" **Trina gave me a kiss on the cheeks. **"And you didn't tell me how great of a man Beck is. Gosh! I love him more" **Trina is fangirling in front of me & Beck.

**"Why would I tell you a lie about Beck?" **I said as I crossed my arms and look straight to Beck's eyes furiously.

**"Now what? Miss Goody Tori Vega doesn't think I'm a good person?" **He spats back and glares at me.

**"Yes, I don't think so. Ooops, did I hurt little Becky's feelings?"**

**"No you didn't. You're not that bad to hurt me Tori. I can do so much better!"**

**"I don't think so because all I hear you say is 'blah blah blah Beck's ego blah'. You're a cold hearted person and insensitive of what other person's feelings"**

**"Lies. Lies. Lies. All of those are lies Tori, what about you? You're being such a flirt and slut right now especially in front of National Television" ***PAK* I hit his right cheek with my palm. **"Darn it! Why would you hit me?" **He asks with his likewise innocent face. Pathethic ._.

**"I hit you because you deserve it! Why? Because you are a pathetic jerk who doesn't care about anyone that's probably why I never see your parents around supporting you. Oooh, I know why! Maybe because they are ashamed to have a loser and idiot son like you" **I said aggressively. I think I won because he shut up and just look at me in disbelief. What? He started to leap out of the line.

**"Ahm. Excuse me, we need to steal Tori now. Bye Beck" **Cat said as she and the gang pulls me back to my dressing room.

**"WHAAAT?" **They we're looking at me like I did something wrong. **"Is there something in my face?" **I added.

**"Tori, why did you say that to Beck?" **Cat asks as she twirled her hair into different directions.

**"He deserved it. Did you just hear what he said to me? He called me a freakin' slut. I just let out and give him a piece of his own game." **

**"But the thing about his parents wasn't the right thing to say. You just hurt the person deep down" **Trina answered me as she holds into my shoulders.

**"So now you're on his side?" **I asked as tears start to form into my eyes.

**"Tor, no we aren't. We are just saying that the stunt you just pulled over there was wrong and disrespectful" **Jade said as she hugs me.

I let go of Jade's hug and I felt my tears streaming down. **"Now I'm disrespectful. Come on! He called me names and got me into a whole mess. Did you know that the whole world thinks I'm a whore, slut and a desperate woman because of him? And still I'm disrespectful and he's not. Wow, you guys are one supportive group. Good job!" **I said as I sarcastically give them thumbs up.

**"That was not the way you want to see it." **Andre tries to hold my arms.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME! You're ganging up on me. You rather support the guy who messed up my teenage life than the girl who you've known more. Pathetic, just plain pathetic. I hate all of you!" **I ran out of my dressing room and ran as fast as I can and I don't care where my feet lead me, I just want to be alone and maybe feel like accepted.

**Beck's Point Of View**

**(Star-studded Management; Beck's Dressing Room)**

**8:00 am**

I can't believe Tori is capable of saying that to me. I was wrong, in fact ._.

I have to admit I did push her so hard but that doesn't mean she needs to interfere into my relationship with my so called parents.

I sat on my chair when I heard screaming next to my room, it's probably Tori and her friends. When suddenly I heard crying and anger towards that room. Even though there's wall separating our rooms I can feel the tension towards the other room. What could be happening in there? I'll find out myself.

I walk out of my dressing room as I saw a girl ran out of Tori's dressing room. Woah, that's Tori and she's crying!? Why!? **"TORI! TORI! TORI!" **I screamed as I follow her out of the building but that girl has some fast feet.

I ran back inside and saw her friends trying to find Tori. **"Guys, what happen to Tori?" **I asked to them as they give me a curious look.

In a sudden the red headed girl, I think her name is Cat walk up to me and just slap me. **" What's with the slap? SERIOUSLY!?" **I asked in shock. Why slap me all the sudden?

**"It's your fault why Tori ran away if something bad happen to my sister, I'll never forgive you" **Trina said as she tries to calm Cat down.

**"What? How is it my fault? I didn't do anything" **I answered back. What the heck is happening?

**"That's it. We told her that it was wrong for her to talk about you and your parents. By that she thinks we're on your side and we are ganging up on you. Sorry Beck. Trina and Cat is just on the low right now. "**Jade excused her friends as she gives me a weak smile.

**"Bro, it wasn't your fault. Tori have been depressed these past days too but did you see her?" **Andre asked as he pats my back.

**"Yeah. I saw her running out of the building but I fail on reaching her. I'm going to find her since it's my fault. It clearly is" **I said as I try to compose myself and prevent to get emotional.

**"Dude, I just told you it wasn't your fault" **Andre tries to consult me to that idea.

**"No. It's clearly my fault. She runs away because of me and I won't forgive myself if something bad happen to her" **I said as I ran to the parkway and rode into my car.

I clearly have no idea what have gotten into me but I felt some concern about Tori even I'm furious at her at the moment. It just makes me guilty thinking that something terrible happened to her. For a short time she has been a friend of mine and I might let her go once but this time it won't happen. I'm going to find you Tori.

Even if it means I need to travel around the world I would. I don't know why but I feel like I need to take care of you. ._.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**To someone who reviewed into my last chapter. This is for you Mr. or Ms. Anonymous.**

**Uhm? I take your criticism like a compliment for me to do good and thanks for that. Don't worry, that chapter was suppose to be in it's awkward or messy place because I'm trying to enhance this story chapter by chapter. I hope you don't mind reading it until it finishes. Thank chuu. ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 10

**Anti-Beck Oliver  
© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Beck's Point Of View **

It's been 4 hours since I started to look for Tori and yet I can't find her. Where would that girl go in this evening? It's dark and gangsters usually went out every night. I won't let them hurt Tori or ever touch the tip of Tori's finger.

Think Beck, think. Where could a teenage girl ran to at this kind of time? Hmmm. I know! Tori seems to like peaceful places when she's stressed or just mentally insane. Don't tell her, I told you that or else I'm killed. X)

As I search for every park in the city, I spot an abandoned house few blocks away and I don't know if I'm hallucinating or I'm really hearing things but I hear a girl crying in that house. Should I enter? Jeez, Beck man up! I don't know what happen next but I enter fearlessly at the abandoned house and spotted a teenage girl curled up and crying her eyes off. I know that brunette girl anywhere, it's Tori.

I walk slowly towards her and sat beside her. **"What you doing?" **I asked her with my cheerful voice. I don't know maybe it'll make her smile. I'm desperate.

She slowly look at me with her red puffy eyes and mascara messed up face. **"Why are you here? You don't even care about me. You're supposed to be happy because finally my life is messed up" **She gave me a bitter smile.

I wipe her tears away and held her shoulder straight to me. **"Would an uncaring guy drive for hours to find you?" **I answered her back.

**"NO! But you know what I mean" **she glared at me and I let out a small chuckle.

I stood up and let out my hand. **"So can we drive home safely now?" **

**"You can go and leave me here. I feel more welcomed here" **she answered as she stood up and walk up stairs. Didn't she know this is an abandoned house?

**"TORI! TORI! Where are you going? Don't leave me here" **I shout when suddenly the frond door slammed and I was left terrified. **"Tori, where are you?" **I slowly walked up stairs and look through every room.

I feel like someone is following me so I turned my back and **"Who ever you are? Stop scaring me, please?" **I stutter as I close my eyes.

**"HAHAHAHA-Look at your 's priceless" **I opened my eyes and saw Tori laughing her guts out.

**"Tori, it's not even funny." **I simply answered.

**"Who knew the award winning actor Beck Oliver is a scaredy cat? HAHA. Weakling!" **She teases me and walk around me in circles.

**"I was feeling guilty earlier but now I'm not. You seem to be happy now." **I spat at Tori who continue to laugh at me.

**"Don't you like it? You made me laugh that's one great way to repay everything to me" **She continue to mock me and she jump up and down when suddenly the wooden floor cracked into two.

**"TOOORRRIII!" **I immediately held both of her hands and push her over me into a hug.

**"Beck, you can let go now. I'm safe" **Tori keep repeating those words.

**"No, you could've have been hurt and I would not forgive myself if that happen to you" **I said as I hug her tighter.

**"Thank you Beck but seriously let go" **Tori replied and I follow what she said.

I let go of her and we walked downstairs. **"How about let's drive home and leave this creepy abandoned house?" **I asked her again and hoping for a yes.

**"Okay but first, Beck hold my hand" **She stretch her hand out.

**"What?" **I ask in curiosity. It's not like I don't want to hold her hand but it just felt weird for the moment.

**"I said, Beck hold my hand" **Without any doubt, I held her hand as we walk to my car.

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

The entire ride was silent but not in an awkward way. We we're both smiling as Beck hold on to my hand on the rest of the ride. On the first place, I don't know why I ask him to do that but it's like whenever I'm with him I felt comfortable and safe.

**"Tori, we're already here" **I peak outside and saw my house.

I just gave him a sincere sweet smile.

He lean and I close my eyes but something is wrong. There is still no lips that is capturing mine. I slowly open my eyes as I saw Beck carry a teddy bear from the backseat.

**"What's that for? For your girlfriend?" **I ask him.

**"No, it's for you" **He gave me the teddy bear with his cutest and killer smile.

*_dug dug dug dug* _What's happening at my heart? It seems like horses are running on it.

I open his car door and peak into his window and murmur '**_Thank you'. _**

He just wave goodbye and drove off. Gosh, he's so cute when he's smiling. –WAIT! What? ERASE ERASE.

**_*bzzt*_**

I snatch my phone from my pocket.

**_*1 new message from Beck*_**

Didn't he just saw me moments ago?

**_From: Beck_**

**_Tori, hope you're not mad at me anymore. It's been a great night of saving you, I feel like SUPERMAN. XD Have a great night and don't ran away anymore. xx_**

**_P.S. See you tomorrow, co-worker or co-loveteam. 3_**

_*dug dug dug dug* _There goes my heart again. What's wrong with it? I better visit a doctor sooner maybe I have some contagious heart disease.

I enter our house and saw Andre, Cat, Jade and Trina. They all came to me to say sorry and all this kind of forgiving stuff. We talk for some minutes and I explained that all of it is alrighty. So after our small talk, I ran to my room, change to my pj's, jump onto my bed and browse the net.

***_loading *_**

**_Breaking news: Haters to lovers? Beck Oliver and Tori Vega partnered up for a new project. Could they be the newest love team?_**

I just laughed from the headlines I saw. Who knew this misunderstanding would led up to me being a celebrity?

**_*loading *_**

**_Worldwide Trends_**

**_#BoRiTheNewestThing_**

**_#ILoveToriVega_**

**_#BoRi-4ever_**

**_#BeckAndToriPerfect_**

**_Comments: _**

**_"At first I hate Tori but then I love her. She's perf"  
"My new OTP! #Bori"  
"Haters turn to lovers! What a sweet love story? #Bori4-ever" _**

Beck Oliver's fans are some kind of bipolar. One day they hate me then BOOM! The other day, they love me. Also, guess what? I already have a fan site and fan pages. I was turn into a celebrity in just a fabulous night.

I was visiting different websites and scrolling down my mouse. Trying to answer everyone's messages and tweets. I should be grateful to them because they are saying sorry for calling me a 'bitch, hoe, whore' before.

**_*bzzt*_**

I snatch my phone from my mini-table and kept thinking. It must be Beck again.

**_*1 new message from *******_**

**_From: ******_**

**_Ri, I didn't know you are already famous like woah dude! Yeah, I forgot you have no idea who I am but it's me Zander. You're best friend since kindergarten, I didn't know I'll meet you up again this way. Night Ri. Text back? :] _**

No WAY! It's Zander. God, I miss him. He was like the bestest ever.

**_To: Zay-Zander :* _**

**_HELLO! God, I miss your crazy head. I maybe famous but hello? Aren't you a famous star yourself too? We better meet up tomorrow, I want to hug you tight and just kiss you on the cheeks. Night Zay. Reply back too? ^_^_**

WAAAAH! I'm just so happy to have a communication with Zay again. I just love him.

**_From: Zay-Zander :* _**

**_IMY more. I'm a famous star too but pfft. I heard you are working at Star-studded management? Let's meet up there because I'm going to visit a friend of mine too. You should meet my friend, you can be friends too. I'm expecting for a hug and a kiss on the cheeks sweet pea ;) Night Ri. Go to sleep & I'll see you 2morrow. :] _**

It's official I'm meeting Zay, tomorrow. Who could be his friend? I bet whoever he or she is, he or she is amazing. I can't wait. –le dies of excitement—

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late post! I'll post the next chapter on Monday, I'm currently editing it. Anywho, I'll be having a new fanfic but it's not BoRi yet it's VoGan/LogToria. Will you support it?  
P.S. Who could be Zander? and who's Zander's friend? To the first person who have the right answer, could have an opinion for the next chapter via PM. 3

Thanks for the reviews and follows. Loveyouall! 3


	12. Chapter 11

**Anti-Beck Oliver **

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

*******_bzzt*_**

Urgh. I still want too sleep, just 5 more minutes. Please?

**_*bzzt*_**

Okay! I'll check it out. Stupid phone. ._.

**_*1 new message from Zay-Zander :**_**

**_From: Zay-Zander_**

**_Hola Senora! It's time to rise and shine. Can't wait to see you Ri, don't be late or tardy. Bye. Xx_**

WAAAAH! I forgot about meeting Zay today. Gosh, I better scurry off and prepare. Lalalalala~ I wore a ripped off pants, some killer boots and a sweet pink top. Now, I'm ready to go!

**(Star-studded Management)**

**"ZAAAY" **I shout as loud as I can as soon as I saw Zay on the lobby. I don't care if people think I'm some kind of a crazy hobo. They should mind their own business.

**"Tori, quiet down. You're even louder than a megaphone" **Beck exclaimed. I just walk past him and hug Zander who is just right behind him. **"Why are you hugging Zander?" **Beck added.

**"It's because I like too. Why do you care? Back-off, it's not like you know him" **I pull away and glare at Beck.

**"I care about him because he is my friend." **Beck pull Zander into his side and they give each other a manly hug.

Confused ._. **"Ha? How? What? When? Where? Zay!" **I place my hands on my hips and give a questioning look at Zander.

**"Beck is my best buddy in showbiz" **Zay messes up my hair and gave me a quick smile. **"Don't you watch television Ri?" **He asks.

**"Why do you call her Ri?" **Beck asks Zander as he pats his back.

**"It's because Ri and I are childhood friends" **Zay pats Beck back. **"Why is there something bad about that?" **He added.

**"WHAAT?" **After a few seconds of realizing things, this is all Beck can say.

**"And now you're surprised. WOW!" **I said. Take note: sarcasm.

**"What's supposed to be wrong in the whole situation?" **Zander asks Beck.

**"Dude, she's Tori Vega" **Beck emphasized my name as Zander widens his eye.

**"She's the girl-oomph" **Zay was about to say something when Beck reckelessly place a bread into his mouth.

**"What was that about?" **I asked out of curiosity. Who wouldn't be curious? You're long time childhood best friend is about to say something shocking and then somebody just stuff some break into his mouth. Weird O_o

**"Nothing Tori. Can I borrow Zander for a moment?" **He asks then suddenly he pulls Zay into his dressing room. **"Thanks Tori" **and then he shuts the door. How rude!?

Now what should I do? I'm supposed to be having breakfast or some chit-chats with Zay but instead Beck pulls him into his dressing room. Great day turn to Good Day, it's not really that worst yet. What to do? What to do? Ooh, I know. I'll just call Cat and ask what she's doing.

**_*calling Cat Valentine*_**

**_*toot* _**No response!? Maybe she has a class or something.

Speaking of class, I kind of miss school. I miss those bitchy girls who always mess up my brain with their worthless words and dumb minds. I miss sitting beside Andre in class and just goofing off but still get a great grade. I miss talking with Cat and Jade with their gossip about cute boys, what? I have my needs. I miss meeting up with Trina in lunch and just telling her how my day went. I just miss a lot of things especially Mom and Dad back in Florida.

**_*calling ********_**

Unknown number, who could this be?

**"Hello?" **I ask as I wonder who could it be.

**"Stay away from Beck. He's mine" **a lady voice said then hung up. I look around the perimeter because maybe she's here but no. Who could it be? It's probably just a crazy fan.

**_*1 new message from ******_**

**_From: *******_**

**_Sweet-Sally, stay away from Beck or else taste the consequences. I warn you. Bye and have a nice day. Hugs&Kisses. J_**

Well, that was creepy. I just close my phone put in on my bag and walk into my dressing room, double lock it and start to read my lines. Beck, all you bring is trouble. :P

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

As soon as Zander almost spill something I snatch him as fast as I can so Tori can get nothing.

**"Dude, isn't Tori Vega the girl you want information before? You stalk her and asks some of my paparazzi friends to take some stolen photos of both of you?" **Zander asks. (Check Chapter 5 of Anti-Beck Oliver and you'll see)

**"Yes, she is. How can you not know it's your childhood best friend before?" **I ask him as I punch the wall.

**"We met when we're 5 years old until we reach 10 years old. All I know her name is Ri or sometimes Marie. She never really tells me her real name before and also she look way different before than now that's why I'm shocked when she shouts my name in the lobby earlier. Dude, I only found out she's a star because Jade called me." **Zander explains a lot.

**"Bro, this is trouble all over the place" **I said as I sat down and buried my hands into my face.

**"Why? I don't see trouble" **He asks. Of course, he's innocent. ._.

**"With you here, she's going to find out I stalk her, let the paparazzi know where she lives, she's going to know that I hired some paparazzi to capture us kissing in the grass and she's going to know I'm using her for fame and all of this is for her to be ruined" **I kick the chair in front of me and run my hand into my hair.

**"Calm down man" **Zander walks towards me and pats my back.

**"CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING!?" **I screamed the hell out of me and punch the wall.

**"I'll never tell her. I promise bro" **Zander promises as he stood up.

**"You better be because ****_I don't want to lose her especially when I think I'm falling" _**I answered but I only murmur the last parts.

**"Sure even I didn't hear what you just said" **Zander said as he gave me a weird look.

Suddenly the door swung open. **"Hey Zay and Beck! Ooh, Beck we better get going for our table read" **Tori said while smiling.

**"With that, I better go" **Zander answered as he pick up his bag. **"We'll hang-out tomorrow Ri, I promise" **He kissed Tori's forehead then walk away. I suddenly felt uneasy.

**"Beck, let's go" **Tori said. I stood up and wrapped my hands around her shoulders. **"Ehem!" **Tori exclaimed as she glares at me.

**"Just this time Tori" **I smiled at her and she just nodded and we continue to walk to the table read room.

**"I know you can't resist me" **I added as we walk inside.

She was about to pinch my nose when I cover it with my hands. **"Beck, what happen at your hands?" **She asks. I look at it and I see blood was dripping from it. I barely notice it until now, so kids don't punch the wall even when you're angry.

**"Don't stress about it Tor, it's nothing" **I said as I kiss her forehead and walk up to my chair. Did I mention that we're the only person in this room?

**"No, it looks horrible. I'm going to heal and no buts" **She said as she pulls out a first aid kit on her bag. Wow, she's prepared. Girl Scout?

After moments pass Tori is healing my hand and this is the first time she look concerned at me. She's just so nice and everything. Those wonderful brown eyes that captivate everything. Her nose in its perfect shape. Her lips. Those pink luscious lips that can make you feel like you're in heaven. –WHAT!? Beck, stop daydreaming about her. You don't like her, okay?

**"There it's all better" **She said with a cute smile on her face. WHAT!? She's not cute.

**"I still feel some pain" **I acted.

**"Where?" **She asks all concerned.

**"Here" **I pointed at my lips.

She glares at me. **"You want me to literally hurt your lips and make it bleed?" **She asks.

**"I was just joking. You're so serious" **I said as I roll my eyes, well not literally but you know what I meant.

She suddenly hugged me and kisses my cheeks. **"What was that for?" **I asked shock as I saw her giggling.

**"Because you're all pouty and I think you're mad at me so I did that for forgiveness" **She said with thumbs up on her hands.

**"Thank you" **I said shyly.

**"God, you're face is like a tomato. It's so red" **She says. **"Are you sick or something?" **She asks.

Am I blushing!? No, this is embarrassing. Boys don't blush or do they? But still Beck Oliver don't blush over a girl. **"No, it's just the temperature here is hot." **I just said and look away.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks 4 everyone who answered. One of you actually reviewed his/her answer so I got the idea from it. :)  
Who do you think this time is the mystery sender of the text? & Will you guys still support me if I post a Victoria/Logan story? :D  
After Anti-Beck Oliver, I have plans for a new Tori/Beck or Victoria/Avan story which will be posted with the new Victoria/Logan story. :) *fast news*

Bye & Thanks 4 reviewing. Loveyouall. :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Anti-Beck Oliver  
© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**"Victoria, I don't know why I waited this long but I really do like.. I mean love you" **I held her cheeks and gave her a sweet smile.

**"Guess what? I love you too. Just shut up and love me" **She replies. We slowly lean in and kiss each other passionately.

**"CUT! Great job Tori & Beck that was fantastic" **The director yells after the shot.

What? You guys think it was real. HAHA. I got you. It was just for our new project named Love & Lies in which I play as a guy named Avan and Tori plays a role named Victoria. We we're kind of filming the sneak peek or trailer. I don't know, all I know is I got a kiss from Tori. ;)

**"Not again. Tss" **Tori screams as she furiously sat on her chair so I followed her.

**"What's wrong?" **I ask.

**"Nothing. There's nothing to worry about" **She says as she hold her phone close to her.

**"I don't believe you" **I look at her and winked.

**"What's with the look?" **She asks as she stood up and starts to walk backward.

**"Give me that phone" **I chase her all around the studio trying to snatch her phone when suddenly. ***BOOGSH* **

Her back hit the wall and we're just inches apart each other. We definitely can feel each others breathe and our eyes met as we slowly lean in when... **"Hey Ri & Beck. What are you guys up to?" **Zander interrupts. Darn it. Why am I affected? I'm just sad 'because Zander interrupt me into getting Tori's phone. Yeah, that's it.

Suddenly Tori ran as fast as she can and hug Zander. **"Nothing, just practicing for a scene" **She answers defensively.

**"Yeah, practicing for a scene" **I said and winked at her.

She glares at me. **"So what are you doing here Zay?" **

**"I just want to ask you out for dinner?" **Zander asks as he pulls out a rose.

I hope she says no. **"YES! I would love tooooo!" **she takes the rose and hugs Zander.

**"But WHY?" **I don't know what happened but it just ran out of my mouth. Here comes trouble.

**"Bro, is there anything wrong?" **Tori and Zander look at me suspiciously.

**"Uh-You know—just uh stuff. Yeah s-stuff. Look at the time I better go. Goodbye Tori!" **I hurriedly kiss Tori on the cheeks and run away. Why did I even kiss her?

**_*1 new message from ******_**

**_From: ******_**

**_Beck, don't get jealous over Zander and Tori... I'm always here for you. I love you boo. You'll see me soon ;) _**

Beck being jealous? Are you kidding? And who the h is this? A stalker perhaps.

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

Beck just kissed me on the cheeks.

Beck just kissed me on the cheeks.

Beck just kissed me on the cheeks.

**_*PAK* _**

**"Jade, why did you slap me?" **I rub my cheeks.

**"I've been repeating your name for a hundred times but still your daydreaming. Can't still get over on how Zay is taking you out?" **Jade asks me as she pulls out different kind of dresses in my closet.

**"I'm daydreaming about BECK" **I just spilled it out.

She tilts her head and screamed. **"YOU FINALLY REALIZED!" **then Jade starts to jump up and down.

**"Realize what?" **I calmed her down.

**"That you like Beck. Duh! Eeep." **She starts to smile and it creeps me out.

**"Can I please hit you with a bat now?" **I stare at her annoyed.

**"Why so moody?" **She asks as she picks up the perfect dress for me.

**"Because of what you said earlier. I would never as in never like Beck and can you see I have feelings for Zay ever since we we're little? He's my ultimate crush" **I clear things out.

**"Kfine but still I think Beck and you look cutesy together" **she said as she picks out a red knee-length dress and some accessories.

**"Whatever just make me pretty okay?" **Jade nodded and she start to make me look like a good looking girl even though it comes naturally. Ha-ha. ;)

***fast forward—(at the *** restaurant)**

Zander didn't pick me up. It would be amazing if he picks me up at our house and compliments me, it's not a gentleman thing to do. Actually, he sent a driver to drive me here in a restaurant. Currently, the restaurant seems to be close and everything.

**"LOOK TO THE LEFT" **someone just shouts. I didn't see his/her face. It's creepy.

I saw this small note that says:

**_Dear Ri, _**

**_Sorry I can't pick you up, I'm just busy finishing up my surprise for you. Just take 10 steps forward and you'll see the next clue. Btw, you look lovely. X _**

Okay, I just feel my cheeks burn. This is so sweet. As what the note says I took 10 steps forward and saw 2 roses and a banner. The roses have a sticky note in it and it says "I LOVE" love who? And the banner says "Will You Be" be what? Why is it all incomplete? There are no clues too, is this a prank.

**"Ri, look here" **I saw Zay standing in the middle of some kind of roses that is in a form of hearts.

**"Zay, why is this incomplete?" **I walk towards him when suddenly balloons fell over the two of us and a band start playing a slow music.

**"Because I want to be the one to say those few last words. Tori Marie Vega, I love you and will you be my girlfriend?" **he handed me a rose and suddenly the surrounding turns bright and I saw our friends around us. Aww, he even asks our friends to help him with this cute proposal. :"

**"YESSSS!" **that's all I had to say and I just jumped into his arms and kiss him.

Zay pulls away from the kiss. **"Guys, it's finally official. Tori and I are together!" **He screams and our friends clap their hands.

**"I love you Ri" **he whispers.

**"I love you more Zay" **I answered back.

**"I love you most" **he replies and kiss me on the lips. Isn't he sweet? :"

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

I'm currently hiding behind the bushes while watching the proposal Zander did for Tori to be his girlfriend. No offense but the whole idea was mine. He called me earlier asking on how he could ask Tori to be his and as a nice friend I gave him the sweet, cute and lovely garden proposal.

I open my phone and check my twitter out while hiding in the bushes.

**_Worldwide Trends._**

**_#CuteProposalByZander_**

**_#ZanderToriCoupledUp_**

**_#BoRiforever_**

**_Beck and Tori FTW!_**

I kind of have a mixed emotions and I don't even know why. I should be happy for Zander because he always liked Tori from the start but I feel this empty space in me. I'm just probably hungry.

**"Beck, what a lovely surprise" **a voice said from behind.

I tilted my head. **"What are you doing here?" **I asks her.

**"I'm here for a deal" **then she smirks evilly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't posted for so long. Our school just started a week ago and It's making me busy because of assignments and such. Hope you understand! x I'm so sorry. Please check out 'The Girl Code' a VoGan story I wrote. Thanks. **

**Q&A: Who could be the mysterious sender of the text? Who do you think is the person Beck is talking to at the end? Is the mystery sender and the mystery person a one person? x**

**Happy Independence day people! x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Anti-Beck Oliver **

**© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View**

**"Deal? What kind of a deal?" **I stood up and give her a confusing look.

**"A deal to break up the new 'it couple'. So are you in or are you in?" **She answers with her annoying flirtatious smirk.

**"Why on earth would I w-"She** instantly cut me off like the wind.

**"For pete sakes, stop acting so naïve and gullible. I know you like Tori….it's too obvious **"She spats as she put her hands on her on her waist trying to put on airs.

**"I'm far beyond from liking her and did you know that I'm the great friend behind Zander's proposal?" **I said confident.

**"Aww. Gush! I pity fools like you. You and your confused feelings. You know what? Consider this as a favor" **She hands me a piece of paper with her number on it as she walks away with so much confidence.

She's starting to get on my nerves.

_(A/N: Sorry guys! I can't tell you YET who is behind the mystery lady. Just tune in) _

* * *

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

It's been hours since I was declared as Zander's girlfriend and I swear it feels so surreal.

Who has two thumbs and having a great time of her life? This girl!

I finally feel like the whole universe has come together to take me into supreme happiness. Everything that happened the past few days or even weeks are now a myth because I'm going to start a new beginning with a great new life. I literally can die out of happiness.

**_*new message from ********_**

**_Babydoll Tori, having the time of your life? Cherish it sweetie because we're about to come. Time will come that the name 'Tori' wouldn't exists anymore. Toodles. Xoxo_**

I drop my phone on the floor. My body never felt this kind of negativity before. I felt my heart pounding and my palm sweating. Why on earth someone would wish me to die? What did I do wrong in the first place? I know, maybe it's just some stupid prank they are playing on me.

But I know deep inside that something bad might happen. I hope it's won't really happen.

My phone suddenly rang and vibrates on the floor. I am too nervous to get it because it might be another creepy text message that's going to scare the shit inside of me. As I pick it up and look through the screen I felt relief. It was just a phone call from Sarah, my terror manager.

**_{Phone Conversation}_**

**_S: Tori, dear. Have you checked the news yet?_**

**_T: Not really. Why what's so important?_**

**_S: Fans has been having an enormous rally outside the management building._**

**_T: What? Okay, I'm going to check it out. _**

**_{End of Conversation}_**

I quickly grabbed the television remote and watch the news.

**[Good Evening Los Angeles California! We are currently outside Star-studded Management where chaos is currently happening between fanbases. ZayRi fans are up against BoRi fans. What solution would the three biggest stars in the industry do?]**

I shut the television off and instantly logged into my twitter through my phone. Even on twitter, our fanbase are having these enormous fights.

**_Worldwide trends_**

**_#ZayRiVsBoRi_**

**_BoRi forever_**

**_#ZayRiFTW_**

**_Tori the lucky one_**

I typed as fast as I can so I can send a tweet about all of this chaos. I just hope it helps.

**_Tori Vega_**

**_Fighting is never a solution. Respecting each other is a better way to do. Respect my, our, other decision. This happens for a reason. Spread lalalalove. _**

I have a gut feeling that tomorrow will not be a bright day. Life, why do you hate me so much? First, threat messages and now this, what's next?

**(Star-studded Management)**

It's 5 am and I'm already on work. Trying to be early because I've got a brand new taping for a TVC with my on-screen lover Beck Oliver. If it wasn't for his gorgeous face, what am I even thinking?

You know what the weirdest thing is… I'm always having dreams about it and I consult it to Jade and she told me when you dream about a certain person that person is probably thinking about you. It means Beck is thinking about me…. Capital I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E!

I parked my car and if you're wondering Zander didn't pick me up today. He told something came up and he's too busy. Still, I'm his girlfriend and I should be a priority too, never mind. As I open the car door I notice hundreds of fans at the entrance.

I walk my way into the entrance. **"What are you guys doing here early in the morning?" **I asked and it's probably the dumbest thing I ever done.

All I remember is the two fan base started to argue and I was caught in the middle. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Third Person's Point Of View**

The readers of this book probably hate us right now. Yes, I said 'us' because I'm not alone in ruining Miss Tori Vega's life.

We were spying Tori not very far from the entrance of the management. And yes, we're behind the mess between the two fanbases.

**"Do you think she'll come out alive with that chaos?" **She asked.

**"… Of course she will. We hire those idiots and I told them to not torture Tori so much because we'll get there SOON" **I answered and gave them my famous smirk.

**"….you should trust everything this lady told you. In fact, you agree to join us, right?" **He put his arms around me.

**"…. Back off. Only Beck have the privilege to touch me. Understand?" **I growled. **"He'll be mine…SOON"**

* * *

**A/N:**

**You probably hate me right now because I updated so late. I'M SO SORRY! Just been so busy with school. :|**

**Okay, hope you like it. **

**Questions:**

**Do you think the mystery lady and the mystery texter is just one? Who could they be? Any smart gusses? x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Anti-Beck Oliver  
© CaptureLife**

* * *

**Beck Oliver's Point Of View.**

White clouds, just wandering off the sky. They form different shapes. They can form a circle, square, heart & Tori's gorgeous face... I'll never deny this but Tori has been on my thoughts for awhile. I hope she's not tired because she keeps running on my mind the whole day.

**"Sweetie, someone with the name Sarah has been calling your phone?" **No, that's not Juliet or Tori. It's my mom. I'm currently visiting her since I've been confused and mashed up.

I groaned. **"Ignore it! I'mma skip work today" **I grab some cookies from the table.

My mom walks towards me with a glass of juice. **"Someone seems to be grumpy!" **She sits beside me and stole my cookie.

**"Mom, I was eating that. Give it back" **I try to snatch it from her. Why does my mom need to be so childish?

**"You sound like a five year old" **She giggles and pinched my cheeks.

I let out a big sigh. **"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown up man now" **

**"I know because you're Beck the superstar, heartthrob, actor of Hollywood & I'm proud of you" **She smiles. **"But I know deep down inside something is bothering you" **She points her hand on my chest. **"And the deep down is called your heart" **She gave me a meaningful look and you can conclude that she really cares. She's my mom after all.

**"It's complicated though but I know you'll understand it. Moms are like psychic" **I gave her teasing smile. **"I bet you already met Zander & Tori because they are like famous. Actually, I helped Zander prepare..."**

**"a great date for Tori then you realized you have feelings for Tori more than just a co-star. Now, you're here because you're confused more than ever. Am I right?" **My mom just continued what I said. Jaw drop, how did she know that?

**"How? What? When? Where?" **I ask.

** "Oh, stop being hysterical Beckett" **She laughs. **"I'm your mom & moms know everything" **

I scratch my head. **"Then what's the solution to my..uhm.. problem?" **

She just points at my heart & smiles. **"That's the solution dear." **

**"How can my chest help me?" **I ask dumbfounded.

**"This my sounds cheesy as what the generation of kids tell now and then. Yet, following your heart is the best way to answer your problem. Follow everything that you think is right." **She messes up my hair. **"Love is a battlefield, my dear; you'll never win if you easily give up" **

I realized what she meant and I just hug her so tight. **"Thank you so much. You're one cool mom" **I kissed her cheek.

**"What are you waiting for? Go & meet up with your lady" **She said. I instantly walk out of the house and drive my way out of there.

As I was driving, I kept on calling Tori's phone but she won't respond. 15 calls & I got nothing. Taping a new segment or television commercial won't kill your privilege to answer your phone. What's taking her so long? I tuned in to some music when it was suddenly interrupted by some breaking news...

**_"A celebrity icon named Tori Vega is currently on ***** hospital due to unconsciousness and bruises. What could have happened to this starlet? Tune in later on Enews!" _**

I hit on the fastest rate I can just to reach Tori in the easiest way. Hang-on Tori, I'm finally here.

**(***** Hospital)**

Paparazzi kept on bugging me as I park my car but I got no time for some interviews. I kept pushing them out of the entrance door and I enter without minding anyone. I reached toward the nurses table but I guess she so stunned because I'm in front of her. How could I find Tori's room at this rate?

Then suddenly I caught a glimpse of Zander in the end of the hallway. Bingo! She must be there.

**"YO! ZANDER" **I shout on rage.

**"Dude, what's up with the voice?" **He looked at me confused.

***BOOGSH* **I punch him so hard on the face & he just fell down across the floor. **"What the hell man? What kind of stunt was that?" **

I grab his collar and look straight into his eyes. **"What the hell happened to Tori?" **I push him off.

**"I don't know. OKAY!?" **He answered carelessly.

I walk towards him and we're now facing each other. **"If something terrible happened with Tori, you're dead!" **I looked at him aggressively then leaned on the wall.

**"I won't give back any punches because you're already bruised up so hard" **Zander smirked.

I look at him with my one eyebrow raising. **"What do you mean?"**

**"You know what I mean. Bro, I already have her. Don't play to be the hero because it doesn't suit you. Remember, you are the villain in this story. I hope you didn't forget about your plan" **He stood up and walk towards Tori's hospital door. **"You're just using her for popularity Beck, I hope you still remember that. You've caused all of this and in the end you just plan on breaking her heart" **then he enter inside.

I don't even know what I got into me but I just punch the wall so hard. I don't giving a care, if my fist is bleeding. **"I guess I was the bad guy after all" **I said dumbfounded as I slowly drift off from the wall.

* * *

**Tori Vega's Point Of View**

As far as I know I was in a parking lot but why does everything look so white? Am I dead?

I close my eyes again and try to drift away from this dream... if it is really a dream. I opened my eyes and still nothing has changed. I look around me & everything is set to silence. When suddenly the door is opening...

**"Babe, you're awake." **Zander walk towards me & kissed my forehead. **"Are you alright?"**

**"What happened & where am I?" **I just ask without meeting his eyes.

He held my hand and places it in his cheek. **"You were found unconscious down the parking lot & bruises left a mark on your body because of those craze fans" **He kissed my hand.

I just nodded and barely said a word. I'm somehow a bit mad at him. Why? Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If he only picks me up this morning and chooses me rather than his friends, I'm probably harm-free. Yet, his friends are more important than his girlfriend.

**"Tori, are you mad at me?" **He let go of my hand. He turns my face into his way but I keep on restraining. **"Tor, answer me"**

**"YES! I am MAD at you" **I cross my arms. **"Does it answer your question?" **I look at him when I notice his face seemed to be bruised too. I want to ask why but I have to stay in my angry-girlfriend-character.

**"What did I do wrong?" **He slid out of his chair.

**"Everything seems to be wrong, Zay. EVERYTHING" **My eyes are slowly forming some tears. **"We're only been dating for like 3 days & you barely show your care towards me. You ignore me. Misunderstand me. You choose your friends over me. Now, I'm on this hospital bed because of YOU!" **I curled up my legs and start sobbing.

He laughed sarcastically. **"So, it's my fault?"** He threw the chair over the counter. **"You told me it was okay. I asked you, didn't I? Why complain now? Maybe because you want this to be blame on me and introduce me as 'America's worst boyfriend'. It's not my fault those craze fans made a chaotic scene over you. I didn't know you turned into some sensitive cry baby" **He just keeps on raging.

**"GOOOOO! Just go away, Zay. I don't want to see you right now." **I kept on throwing pillows all over him. That's the best object I could reach for now.

He's such a douche bag. He cares more about his reputation over me. I thought he was the one. I hope everything would be alright... SOON.

I heard the door opened. **"I thought I told you to stay away, ZAY!" **I shout and kept on holding on the tears from flowing.

A hug reaches for me. **"Shhh. Stop crying. It's not worth your time" **The manly voice said. I just hugged back and kept on crying.

**"He's s-su-such a j-je-jerk" **I stutter under my breath. He pulled away and I can clearly see him now. **"Beck? What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm making sure my little co-star is alright" **He shot a smile towards me. I don't know why but I let out a small smile in return. **"That's not right."** He shakes his head.

**"What's not right?" **I kept on touching my face because maybe there's a mess.

**"This" **He touched my cheek and he pinched it. **"You should be wearing a wide smile because it suits you" **He messes up my hair.

**"You mean like this?" **I gave him a big smile and I swear it's sincere.

**"Yes" **He kissed my forehead. **"Now, you look perfect" **then he start on picking up the mess Zander made.

**"What are you doing!?" **I asked him.

**"Just making your room clean" **He answered. **"You better go to sleep while I clean this up" **He reached for the window and closed its binder.

**"But you'll get tired. Let me help you" **I try to stand up. **"Ouch" **and I fell on the floor.

He rushed towards me and carries me back to bed. **"Tss. I told you to rest, didn't I?" **

**"But I wa-" **

**"Shhhh. You should be resting, so you'll heal quickly. Don't mind me, I'll be here. I will never leave you, okay?" **

**"You promise?" **

**"I promise. Can you go to sleep now Ms. Vega?" **

**"Okay, I will. Thanks Beck. I appreciate it" **

**"Welcome Tori, I'll do anything for you. Have a peaceful sleep beautiful" **then he kissed my cheeks and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

It's a lame update, I know. I'll make it up to you, I swear!


End file.
